Misguided
by ferret assassin nin
Summary: 18 year old A.J. has an unkown gift to see demons; only demons. He's being haunted, but no one believes him; minus, his last hope: PRS. He knows they can help him, but he doesn't know dire events will result. no parings
1. Introductions

**Disclaimer: I never owned Paranormal State nor will I ever own it.**

**Warning: Rated M for some minor language, the dark nature, and involves hints of imperfect possession. Oh yea, I'll be switching between different character POV's on Ryan's team. **

**Summary: Adrien Jacnyth Kendra, aka A.J., is a paranoid schizophrenic, 18-year-old who's currently being haunted by demons and only demons. His shrink, Dr. Krandall, doesn't believe him nor does anyone else. So, in a last ditch attempt to rid of these demons forever, he calls upon Ryan and his team to save him. What he didn't expect was for there to be dire consequences.**

'_sssssewwwszo' = _outside voice from character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's PoV

_why me anyway? _= thought/thought speech

------ = scene/pov break

**time online spent pov **= emphasis where needed/pov heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation

_**Chapter 1: A.J. Kendra, age 18**_

**Adrien's POV**

I wake up to whispering that is out of place. No one is up in my house, not even my annoying older brother, Gordon. I sit straight up in bed trying desperately to recall if I took my medicine before I went to bed. When I realize I did take my medicine, a combination of anxiety pills and sleeping pills, I glance at the clock on my nightstand and sigh tiredly. Again, the whispering is heard, albeit louder this time, but I shake my head making an attempt to clear it. **2:09am** is what the large, red numbering says and I groan. Every god damn time at the same time every god damn night! Why can't they leave me alone!?

_'We misss you, A.J., come wiiith usss…"_ I shoot out of bed immediately and frantically look for my bible and spirit spray; both I realize are missing. I then finger my silver cross on its silver chain around my neck praying to God these demons don't do me or my family any harm. _'We miss you, Jacnyth…come with us…you're one of us…' _Again, I hear excited murmurings and I put my hands over my ears. _Stop it! Stop it right now! Get lost, you demons! Leave me alone!! _I shout inside my head as loud as I could. They all get quiet but then I feel myself being roughly tossed across my room and pinned to the wall. I'm now face to face with the ugliest creature I've ever known to exist; Fran, the demon of hatred.

_'Aw…now that's no way to treat your guests, A.J. Did not your pathetic mother teach you manners?' _The second demon that I see standing idly in my doorway is Islah, the demon of desire. His voice is rough and gravely, but strangely soothing; like a mother that hates her baby, but takes care of it anyway. I can taste his distaste at my antics; that is, my trying to rid them. Now I have to resort to pleading; the one thing I know that they strive for the most.

_Please...I have an appointment with the doctor today…please let me have just one night of peace, please! _I shout even louder trying to fight off the tears. Fran smirks before releasing me and, after I slide down the wall, punches me in the gut forcing a cough from me. Islah follows Fran's gesture except he inflicts scratches all over my body, shredding my pajamas for what would be the second night in a row.

When they vanish I immediately feel calmer and become extremely tired. At least only two demons visited me tonight. Usually, I get five or more around this time. Oh, I'm no fool of course, I know as soon as I get home from both the therapy and college hunting, they will have reinforcements and continue their torture. I hate those demons, but what can I do to get rid of them? I mean, I can't go running to mom and dad because they will just tell me I'm imagining things again.

Knowing that I now won't be able to go back to sleep, I decide to get up, make up the bed, take a shower, and change my clothes. I make sure to toss my tattered pajamas in the trash can that I'll take out later today. After all, I don't need mom and dad railing me about the third set of pajamas I ruined due to my 'cutting'. I swear I don't cut myself, but they don't believe me. It's because of the scratches the damn demons give me night after night that they think I cut myself. Why would I inflict more pain upon myself when I'm already in it?

I pick up the remote from my nightstand and turn on the T.V. Seeing as to nothing was on, I keep flipping through the channels until I notice something pop up saying, "Paranormal State" and this introduction done by the PRS director, Ryan.

After a few minutes into the show, I notice how this girl is suffering from a demon in her house and I turn off the T.V. What's the point of watching something that happens to me anyway? Its right then that I get an idea.

I drag my laptop out from under my bed, turn it on, sign onto it, and type in the web address to the Google search engine. When it loads up, I quickly type in 'Paranormal State' and hit enter. The first thing that pops up is a link to the show on the A&E website. I click it and scan the page before finding a link to the Paranormal Research Society. I then click this and another page loads up which I scan through quickly once more. Finding nothing of real interest to me, I look in the side panel of the home page and see 'Contact Us'. I click on the link and **thoroughly** read what all is being said on this page. With a spark of hope, I quickly type a message to them.

**Dear Ryan,**

**Hi, I'm Adrien Kendra and I need your help. Every night at the same exact time, I'd wake up to whispering. When I first heard it, I figured I was imagining it, but then I was actually picked up and thrown across my room. I felt something pin me to the wall and I prayed for it to go away, but it just stayed there. I can't get any sleep, my parents don't believe me, and I'm scared to even be in the house anymore. Please help me; I don't know what to do anymore! **

**A.J., age 18**

After several times of erasing and rewriting, I finally finish my message and hit send. I didn't add that I could see the demons, know them by their names, and am a schizophrenic; what if they refuse to help me or they don't believe me either? So, now there's only the matter of waiting for a response. Meanwhile, I think I'll try to at least shut my eyes…

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

After having lunch at the off campus café with my team, I head back inside the Science Building and walk up to my class where I still have tons of papers to grade; mostly essays. Not really wanting to bore myself with the essays for the time being, I pull out my laptop and check my email. I see one with 'no subject' and instantly click on it out of curiosity.

When I read it I immediately respond. I don't normally jump to conclusions, but I think this is demon related and needs swift attention.

**Dear A.J.,**

**Hey, I can tell this is serious and may require immediate attention. I understand how frustrated you must be seeing as to how my parents didn't believe me either. When can my team and I meet you? Also, I'll call you because I still have a few questions. So I would like to know your phone number if it's not an inconvenience, of course.**

**Ryan**

Even after I sent it, I felt as if something didn't seem right about my response. I'm not so sure it was comforting enough and it seemed to run through too fast. However, at the same time, I'm also not confident in the fact that A.J. would be willing to read a full email either. I hope its going to give him some comfort despite its briskness. All I can do now is to wait for a reply, so I'll go ahead and inform my team about this possible case and then I'll get to work on the essays. Why do I even bother giving homework?

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

After another monotonous day of school I yawn tiredly. I'm deciding to take duel enrollment so when I finish my senior year I can be a sophomore in college. You see, my parents want me to commute from home to a community college, but I have my sights set on a university far away from _them_. As far as I see it, I can stay away from my annoying brother and parents and keep a good distance from those evil creatures that haunt my room.

When I walk into the kitchen, I deposit my tattered book bag beside the back door and rummage around in the fridge for some subsistence that represents food. Fortunately, I luck out and grab a thing of chocolate pudding, take a spoon out from the kitchen drawer, and take the can of Mt. Dew. With my small meal, I go upstairs to my room and immediately take out my laptop. Opening it, I go straight to my yahoo account, sign in, and see a new message addressed to me. I open it to find:

**Dear A.J.,**

**I can tell this is serious and may require immediate attention. I understand how frustrated you must be seeing as to how my parents didn't believe me either. When can my team and I meet you? I still have a few questions for you, so can you give me a number to contact you? **

**Thanks,**

**Ryan**

I stop breathing for a few moments and read the message over several times wanting to remember every word he said. Oh hell no, it's not for the fact that he's famous nor is it because I'm a dire fan; I didn't think he would respond much less say 'this seems serious'. I feel slightly reassured seeing as to how he went through the same thing with his parents. Now I just have to respond and pray to God he doesn't ask me any 'close to home' questions.

**Ryan,**

**Thanks for replying so quickly and my cell phone number is: 233-500-3113. **

**A.J. **

After writing the email and sending it, I close my laptop and turn on the T.V. to see a rerun of "Dog the Bounty Hunter" and change the channel to eighteen. Surprisingly, a "House, M.D." marathon is running. I settle back against my bed and frown as a cold chill reaches me from the bathroom located across the hallway in front of my room. Standing up, I frown deeper and close the door making sure to take some holy water and drench it. Then, I go back to my bed, open my laptop again, and glance between google and the T.V.

I hear the door handle jingle and I immediately close my eyes and pray for forgiveness for any sins I may have committed and for protection. A few minutes later, the cold chill goes away and I feel a calm peace settling around me like a warm blanket. I smile happy that I could make _them _go away, now if only I could do that same thing at night. Oh yeah, my appointment with Dr. Krandall is tomorrow at ten a.m. Turns out the doc got busy and had a more important matter to tend to, so I'll have to wait until Saturday. Which, in my book, is fine by me; I'd much rather spend time college searching then in an office being basically interrogated.

I look at the clock and it reads 5:10p.m; this allows plenty of time to make dinner, do a few chores, and continue watching the House marathon. This thought makes me smile to myself, and for the rest of the evening I don't feel any cold chills; a first in my book.

* * *

**Sergey's POV**

Ryan called me and said to meet him at the campus library because he has a new case he wants to run through with the team. I yawn before getting up, petting Ryan's dog a few times, and then grab my jacket and lock the door behind me. As soon as I hit the evening air I feel a weird sensation that something is off about this case Ryan wants to investigate, but I don't focus too much on it worrying more about the urgency in Ryan's voice.

I reach the library and notice that I'm the last one there. I'm a bit shocked at the fact that I'm the last one to arrive. Usually, I'm the first one in the library, even before Ryan gets there. I blame my classes for that. I take a seat between Katrina and Heather wondering why their expressions are grim instead of there usual brightness.

"Okay, after I had lunch with you guys and got back to my classroom, I checked my email and noticed a 'no subject' addressed to me. Of course I open it and find Adrien, an eighteen year old, who is being haunted, describing hearing whispering voices and being thrown across his room. There are a few oddities about this case that made me claim it urgent; the first being that A.J. prayed and the entity, or whatever it may be, wouldn't leave. Then, he claims these events take place around the same time every night and that his parents don't believe him. Also, he can't get any sleep due to this.

"Now, he wasn't specific with what time they occur nor did he provide any more information regarding these events. So, I'm going to call him after this meeting today and get more information. What I wanted to ask you guys is if you are up for possibly another case involving a demon so soon after our recent case?" As soon as Ryan finishes I try to recall where I heard that name before but give up shortly focusing more on the questions I, and the rest of the team, have.

"How urgent did you say this email was again," Heather asks and I notice Ryan slightly frowning.

"Well, given the circumstances, I would assume it was extremely urgent. I couldn't really tell from the scant amount of information he provided."

"Hey Ryan," I start. "Did A.J. say why his parents don't believe him?" I have the feeling that his parents aren't skeptic, but I could be wrong. Again, I feel the weird sense that something is definitely off about this case. This time I note the feeling, but I don't really pay it much mind.

"No, he just said they don't believe he's being haunted. I think that's a good question to ask him, Serge." I write the question down in my notebook as Heather speaks up.

"You said this could be demon related, did A.J. actually mention demon activity? This could just be poltergeist activity." I see Ryan nod and smile slightly.

"Good point, Heather. No, he didn't mention demon activity exactly, but I just assumed it's possible. Of course, it's only an assumption." After a few questions Ryan closes the meeting as I go back to our apartment to pack just in case. Meanwhile, I notice Ryan whip out his cell and dial a number before heading to the library exit; most likely the client's number.

As I leave the immediate grounds of the library I'm again trying to recall where I heard that name; did he visit the campus at one point or another?

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

I skim through the missed calls section of my cell and the texts, but I see no indication of any unknown calls. Just when I'm about to get up and fill my drink again, my cell vibrates loudly making me startle and nearly fall of the bed. I wait to see if it vibrates again so I can tell if it's a text or a call. When it vibrates for a third time, I pick my phone up having already recovered from the startle. This new paranoia is really beginning to grit my nerves.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, is this A.J.?"_ The unfamiliar voice comes through the phone and both my curiosity and caution heighten.

"Yes, who is this?" I notice how the voice goes from uncertain to almost happy; there's something off about the happiness, however.

_"I'm Ryan; you contacted me the other night?"_

"Oh, right, yeah! Uhm…why did I contact you again?" I could almost see the frown on Ryan's face just by the sound of the confusion in his voice.

_"You said you were being haunted, right?"_ Then the previous night's events struck me and I immediately feel dumb.

"Right; sorry, I forgot about that."

_"No problem,"_ I hear through the phone and am relieved that he's not angry at me. I know my mom and dad would be. _"Can you tell me when these events first started?" _I frown trying to think really hard when they did start up. Was it over a year ago? Maybe it was only a month; could it have been only two weeks? My concentration increases as I try to clear the cobwebs from my memory. That's the thing I hate about my Schizophrenia; I can't keep track of time and lose chunks of it. I finally decide to say about half a year ago; compromise.

"Erm…I don't quite remember, but I think it started half a year ago."

_"Okay. Why did you decide to just now contact us?" _Ouch, close-to-home question right there. Should I be honest and say I believed I was being paranoid at the time? When my schizophrenia had complete reign over my life and I wounded up in a hospital for a month or two?

"Well, at first I just thought I was imagining everything, like my parents said. A month later I knew it had to be real; how can you say scratches that appear out of thin air are imagined, right?"

_"Point taken; when did the activity become physical?"_ This question wasn't hard to answer seeing as to how around that time I was on my meds and could think clearly.

"About a week after the scratches first appeared." This time I don't hear an immediate response from Ryan making me think I'm beginning to repeat myself.

_"Let me rephrase the question," _crap, did I repeat myself? _"When did the activity started to affect your life?" _I sigh in relief glad to know that I didn't repeat myself and that I only got confused. Which commonly happens to me all the time.

"Oh, well, the night after the first scratch appeared, I started to hear whispering and, again, I thought I was imagining it. But, when the same whispering kept happening at the same time every night I knew I couldn't be imagining it, even if I wanted to believe I was."

_"In the email you sent, you said your parents didn't believe you. Why was that?"_ Alright, that question is grazing the border close-to-home.

"They're skeptics; in their defense, though, I think they are more scared than I am."

_"A.J., I've been wondering, is there any chance you've thought of this as demon activity?" _Crap! That's one question I don't want to answer. I'd sound like a freak if I don't answer it, though, and I really want their help.

"Yes." I hear the hard and brisk edge to my voice making me realize I'm starting to get defensive.

_"If my team and I were help you, what would you most want from this?"_ I guess Ryan decided to ignore how sharp I was, or maybe he really does understand.

"For my parents to actually believe I'm being haunted and to finally have some peace." When he next talks I can almost see the smile on his face.

_"Alright, I understand. If it turns out we can't help you or there is no activity taking place how would you react?" _Good question Ryan; really good as matter of fact. I take some time to picture the event taking place in my head and finally, after I'm sure a few minutes pass, I have my answer.

"I would be slightly disappointed, but I would also be glad to have some closure."

_"And by closure you mean what, exactly?" _I guess he's asking all these questions just to see how he should react in the given situation. It's either that or he just likes to ask a lot of questions.

"Well, closure in the sense of knowing that someone actually believed me and in the case of knowing I'm not being haunted at all and I can finally feel safe again." A few more minutes go by and this time I can _feel _the smile he has; kind, considerate, and understanding.

_"Alright, that's all I need to know, and thank you. Do you have pen and paper?" _I rip a sheet of paper out of one of my school binders and grab a sharpie maker on my desk.

"Yeah," I supply hurriedly wondering if this is something really important that I need to remember.

_"My phone number is (535) 247-0093. Did you get that?" _

"Yea," I say absent mindedly.

_"If you need me, call me anytime, and I mean ANY time, alright?" _

"Yea, okay; thanks Ryan! Bye!" For the first time in months, a genuine smile graces my face. I think Ryan can hear the grateful and overjoyed note my voice has in it as well. My thoughts are confirmed as I hear him chuckle slightly; very slightly.

_"Okay, I'll see—wait! I almost forgot," _I move my finger from the end button.

"Yeah?"

_"Do you want this aired on TV?" _Knowing my parents' reactions, hell no!

"No, thank you for asking though," before my finger could reach the end button a second time, he stops me.

_"Also, last thing, I swear; what time would be good for you that we can meet up?" _I briefly remember how I had the feeling the demons will have reinforcements after my therapy session with Dr. Krandall, seeing as to how weak those sessions usually leave me, and decide an hour after.

"Five to six on Saturday," I supply and Ryan says alright before hanging up. Looks like the demons torturing me will have no where to hide now!

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

After hanging up with A.J., I frown remembering how brisk he seemed when I asked him if he believes this could be demon activity he's experiencing. Not jumping to anymore conclusions until I know for sure why he seemed like that I sigh tiredly opening the apartment door and walking in. As soon as I close the door behind I'm greeted by Xander, my dog, Serge, Eilfie, Josh; basically the whole team minus Chad.

"Hey Ryan, how's A.J.?" Heather immediately asks as I absent mindedly pet Xander.

"Well, other then a bit shaken, he seems fine. However, I mentioned that he could be experiencing demon activity, and he seemed to be extremely defensive and after the event he took longer to answer the questions." Katrina tilts her head to one side flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Could be he knows that and is trying to distance his self."

"Yeah, you don't actually think he's taking part in some kind of demon worship, do you?" Serge asks and I shake my head forcing him to move over so I can sit down. Grudgingly, he moves over and the pout on his face makes me laugh which immediately seems to lift the atmosphere. I finish filling the team in and they all agree that that's a reasonable time. Now the only question is: what is it that A.J. is trying to hide from us?

* * *

**Alright! So, first chapter of my first Paranormal State fic. Like it? Hate it? Don't Care? Whatever. Give me some kind of feedback on this. Even if it's just one word or a flame. Oh yea, just to let you know, since I hate flames in general to begin with, it will be kindly deleted and ignored. So, give me something to know if I should continue it or not. **

**About the phone conversation, well...I wasn't expecting it to drag out that far, but I reasoned it shouldn't be cut because Ryan asks some pretty important questions that will drive this story on. Also, more of Serge and the others in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please do review. Greatly appreciated.**

**First PS timer,**

**ferret nin **


	2. Revelations

**Misguided**

**Disclaimer: Not mine; never will be. T_T**

**Warning: rated M. be prepared for anything; I don't know where I'm going with this chapter. I'm not making any promises here. NO SEX OR SEXUAL THEMES OF ANY KIND!!!! Oh yea, I'll still be switching between different POV's of Ryan's team.**

**Chapter Summary: First contact has been made, now the only question is: What he heck is A.J. hiding from Ryan and his team? Will more demons visit him? What about his parents? What do they think about all this mess?**

**Story Symbols/Key**

'_sssssewwwszo' = _outside voice in character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's POV

_why me anyway? _= thought/thought speech

------ = scene/POV break

**bold **= emphasis where needed/POV heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation out of character's POV

_**Chapter 2: Late-night Visit**_

**A.J.'s POV**

I walk through the towering building sighing in frustration. Even if I wanted to sleep in, I wouldn't be able to. There's this so called 'doctor-patient talk' that Dr. Crandall mentioned last time I was here. Even though he's a really down to earth guy and is actually friendly, he can make my blood boil at times. Hints the whole thing behind the 'doctor-patient talk'; basically, it's just a term he uses in place of 'therapy session'.

One time, when I was still trying to get used to my medication after I left the hospital, he said 'our next therapy session' and I got really pissed and said, 'I'm not crazy!'. It's a very sad thing actually. So, now he uses 'doctor-patient talk' so I won't freak out like that again. When I said I was pissed, I mean like I was throwing things around the room and all. That was at least three months ago, though.

I knock on the wooden door in front of me and hear a very cheerful voice say, "Come on in! The weather's great!" making me roll my eyes but laugh nevertheless. Dr. C. is an old man around the age of sixty, thin, full head of hair, and the brightest green eyes I've ever seen. Along with his grandfatherly appearance, he has a great sense of humor and really gets teens. Turns out he grew up in an unstable house himself and dealt with girls, school, teachers, all kinds of things, really. Oh yeah, he was also rebellious and got into a fair amount of trouble when he was in college, but nothing too serious; or so he claims.

This brings me to the present moment where I push the door open and walk in with a kind-of-frown-smile on my face. Just like Dr. Crandall, he doesn't waist anytime in talking to me.

"Hey, A.J., you alright, son; did something happen?" I shake out of my daze and smile in greeting.

"Yeah, m'fine; just a bit overworked and tired," his emerald green eyes twinkle at this.

"School, huh? How did you sleep last night? Are the anxiety pills helping any?" Again, I offer a smile in which he smiles back. I get comfortable in the chair across from me by lifting one leg from the chair and hold it to my chest as my other leg rests on the floor. I get a thoughtful look making sure to burry the most recent events inside my head where I know he can't see them.

"Yeah, that and college searching," he brightens at this and I continue on. "I slept pretty good, actually, doc. In fact, I woke up feeling refreshed. As for the anxiety pills, I guess they're working." He leans back in his chair and raises one gray eyebrow curiously.

"You guess?" I give a curt nod before shrugging. "I've been wondering about that. How's the college search going? Visited any more campuses?" I think on it and realize I did have one in my mind, but I would have to wait until I visited my grandparents in Hampton, Virginia during Spring Break.

"You mean aside from Penn State? No, although, I have been thinking about visiting CNU sometime soon." If possible, he smiles even brighter at this tid-bit of information.

"You know, I graduated from Christopher Newport University. That's where I earned my Ph. D., too." Any feelings of depression I may have had vanish and get replaced with excitement.

"Did you really? Why didn't you tell me this earlier? What's the university like? What kinds of classes do they offer-,"

"Whoa, whoa, A.J., calm down; I still have a few questions to ask you." I reluctantly calm down and start busying myself by looking around the room with intense interest; a façade of sorts. "How is…are you still being visited by demons, A.J.?" I look at the doc and meet his worried/calm eyes before looking away. This time, however, I grow immensely interested in my shoe laces.

What should I tell him? Should I say, 'oh yea, I've been visited by them last night and I've been lying to your face the whole time,' or, 'thank the Lord I'm not! I can actually sleep without any worries!' will he even know the difference? Finally deciding to attempt to lie, I say, "No, that's the reason why I've been sleeping so well recently." When I meet his eyes briefly I know he knows I'm lying, but I see him bite back a sigh and look at his watch.

"Time to go, right," I offer in a dejected tone, but secretly rejoice in the fact he that doesn't have the time to actually announce I'm lying and force himself to coax the truth out of me. Hey, he doesn't like it when I lie to him and he really just wants to help me. Also, he hates forcing the truth from me because he knows why I lie, but sometimes he needs to otherwise we'll get no where in the end. He nods again, this time with a set frown on his face, while saying all the same, "Take care; see you next week, A.J."

When I leave the building, and walk to the bus stop, I frown for real. Don't get me wrong here; I don't like going to therapy, but I see Dr. Crandall as my grandfather really.

I catch the time on my watch and frown wondering where the time went. **5:15 pm** is what it reads and I wait impatiently for the bus to arrive. I have to meet Ryan and his team in a little under a few minutes. Not to mention, I have to find out how to tell my family about this stunt I pulled.

The bus arrives at a little past five thirty and, once I get on, it leaves the stop. Now I have less than half an hour, before Ryan and his team comes, to get there and it takes at least thirteen minutes to reach the stop closest to my house and then another five to get home and inside. That will make it five forty-eight when I actually get settled and clean up the house a bit. Not that I'm counting time here.

Man, I sure as heck hope my older brother won't be there and he'll still be at football practice. The same with my parents too; I hope they're late in the office. If they're not, well, I'm just plain SOL, aren't I?

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

My team and I finish packing our equipment in the SUVs and hit the road. I'm not sure if they're really up to this case so soon after our previous one. At least there won't be the stress of the camera crew or any such things of that nature. Still, I have to wonder why A.J. seems timid to talk about any kind of possibilities. I have this feeling that he's hiding something from us, and I hope to find out what, but I'm not gonna force it from him.

I look over to Sergey who's driving and notice the distant look he has set in his face.

"What's got you occupied, Serge," I ask and he snaps from his daze and glances in my direction before out the windshield.

"Huh? Oh, I can't peg where I heard Adrien's name before. It's been bugging the heck out of me. Did he visit the campus at one point or another?" I think back to the bulletins that were posted around campus and try to recall if I'd ever seen one for incoming students. I remember one that said something along the lines of: anyone who wishes to guide visitors, sign up in the Administration Office.

"It's possible. We've just had an event, like, what; two, three weeks ago? Did you ever sign up to be a guide, Serge?" I notice how he frowns in concentration. Suddenly, out of no where, an idiot cuts right in front of us and Serge says a slew of curse words, in Russian, that I never even heard of before and slams hard on the breaks. I hear the other car behind us, the girls, screech to a stop. I think I've suffered whip-lash just now.

It's not even a minute before we're moving again and Serge calms down. Now, as if we didn't just almost crash into a car, he continues the conversation happily.

"Well, I did; but man Ryan, there was like fifteen or more in one group. Not to mention the campus was busier than ever that day. I'm lucky to have been able to keep track of them."

"So…you didn't get their names then?"

"Uhm…actually, I did, but I practically forgot half of them. Between keeping track of the kids and avoiding being late to any events scheduled for their trip, I didn't commit them to memory. However, there is this one that walked up to me after the tour was over. Correction, almost over; they were at lunch." I nod my head and smirk at the thought of a panicky and clumsy Serge guiding a group of rowdy teens around campus all day.

"Is that why the café was nearly overflowing?"

"Yep," it is quiet in the car for a while as Serge focuses on driving again and I am left to my thoughts. Only when we were five minutes away did he speak again, loudly, making me startle.

"Now I remember! Adrien was the kid that walked up to me while he should've been eating. He was shy and timid, but...really sweet and kind; like he was trying to befriend me or something of the sort. In fact, he even asked how old the buildings were and if they were haunted. Well, me being the enthusiastic guide that I was couldn't help but relay the history to him. His timid smile turned into a set frown and he said a quiet 'oh, excuse me' before walking off after I told him about the Science Building being severely haunted. I don't know what that was all about."

I smile at Sergey's brief monologue before thinking hard on that one. Once I had a good answer to his not-quite-question, I speak again.

"Huh. Well, now you get the chance to ask him. Speaking of A.J., we're here. Ready, Serge?"

"Yeah, always am." Both he and I get out of the SUV and the girls follow us while we unpack the tech equipment to set it up.

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

Five minutes after I arrive home I find myself quickly cleaning the minuscule messes around the house to make a good impression on Ryan and his team. Not even two minutes after I finish does my cell ring and I look at the caller ID; dear Gordon. Damn it.

"Yeah, what's it, Gord?" I ask glancing out the window to make sure the team wasn't here yet. I breathe a sigh of relief seeing as to how they haven't made it yet. I look over to the clock in the kitchen and see the numbers **6:05 pm **on it. Well, at least I have a few minutes to spare.

_"Mom wanted me to tell you that she's going be late getting back home. I have a party to go to, don't you __**dare **__tell Dad, got it squirt? Dad will be home early; most likely around six fifteen. Just thought I should let you know, Addie cakes."_

"Bye, asshole," I say indifferently and hang up my cell. Shit; dad's going to be home early and to make matters worse, he's the worst skeptic out of everyone. Now what do I do? Maybe I can get Ryan and his team to leave early before he gets here, but do the tour in only, like, ten minutes or less? Our house isn't that large, but it's still pretty huge; it'll take at least the whole time just to get through the entire house and then some. God, you just love to torture me, don't you?

* * *

**Heather's POV**

Katrina and I get out of the SUV and help Ryan, Sergey, and Josh unpack the equipment. After unpacking we follow them up to the porch and I can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen even before we start Dead Time. I watch as Ryan rings the door bell and the door opens to reveal a scrawny, but tall, timid kid with black hair gelled up in small spikes, hazel eyes, pale skin, and holding a poltergeist pendant in his right hand. This makes me instantly curious; could it actually be poltergeist activity?

"Hi, I'm Ryan, and you must A.J. It's great to finally meet you." Ryan starts off and I notice a very, very slight smile on A.J.'s face. As we walk in everyone introduces themselves and his smile wavers a little.

"So, let's start the tour!" A.J. says happily but everyone can tell he's anything but. I'm surprised by how deep his voice is and that he has semi-dark stubble with a slightly grown in mustache and a goatee that covers his entire chin. This kid says he's eighteen? I think he's twenty, at least. It's either that or it runs in his family.

We walk into the kitchen area and he starts talking about how his family tore the old kitchen down and modernized it which he told them not to do, but they didn't listen.

"On the phone you said the activity started after you received a scratch that appeared out of no where? Could it be the renovations that started the activity?" A.J. shakes his head and frowns before thinking for while.

"No, I think I started it," I watch as Ryan looks up briefly and something flashes in his eyes, but I can't identify what.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well...we really didn't have any issues of any kind until I started to get...paranoid. I really don't know what that was all about, but once I started to become...paranoid, the activity only got worse. As it got worse, I became even more…paranoid and ended up doing something I regret still to this day. I don't remember what it was and every time I ask my mom or dad about they don't say anything." Ryan seems to be thinking over something and then A.J. leads us from the kitchen and up a set of stairs. When we stop in front of a room with a door closed I notice how Adrien's demeanor goes from careless to defensive. I think Ryan notices the change as well, but he doesn't comment on it.

"This is Gordon's, my older brother's, room. I never go in it and I'm not allowed in it, but I do sneak in when he's not around. Every time I do sneak in, I get this sudden feeling of being suffocated. I don't sneak into his room anymore." I can see the set frown on his face but then he smiles brightly. "Well, since this is a tour, and you guys can help with this whole issue, I'll sneak in." I watch as he picks the lock with a paper clip from his pocket like a pro. Where did he learn that?

Walking up the stairs I notice how Adrien suddenly gets dizzy and breaks out into a cold sweat. Once inside Gordon's room I can feel a change in temperature; from cold to warm.

"Are you going to be alright, A.J.?" Ryan asks him and he closes his eyes briefly holding himself up against the wall with his left palm; shaking horribly. A few minutes go by and he stops shaking, but he starts walking down the stairs.

"I'm…yeah, sorry; I can't stay in this room any longer. Let me take you outside to the guest area," he says in a shaky breath and his breathing becomes shallow. Once we're outside, A.J. leans over the back porch railing and vomits. I can tell Ryan's instantly curious and when A.J. wipes his mouth he apologizes.

"That never happened before, sorry, I really am; I think I'll okay now." His voice is weak and unsteady, but he seems to regain some of his composure.

We stop outside the guest house and he opens the door. I don't really feel anything off with this place so I wonder why he brought us here.

"The other night one of my mom's friends slept in here and ran out in the middle of the night. My mom called Alice, her friend, and she said that there were voices all around the living area and she wasn't coming back until they were gone. She blamed it on me." I become sympathetic and realize his emotions don't change at all. They stay a chilling calm and indifferent.

"Why would she blame it on you?" Ryan asks and A.J. just shrugs likes it's not big deal.

"Eh, I talked to Alice and told her about how the house was haunted and she shouldn't be by herself. She didn't believe me until that night. My mom, having overheard the conversation, grounded me for the day. She said that I shouldn't scare off guests just because I 'hate' human interaction. That didn't sit well with me so I left the house feeling way too much tension. She had the police pick me up saying that I was going to kill myself because I hated everything around me, but I told them I never said such a thing and she was lying to get me into trouble.

"Well, they didn't believe me either so they took me in anyway. When I came home, I never mentioned the house being haunted to anyone ever again and if they asked, I simply said, 'they're just rumors; false ones.' I never liked my mom after that and every time she looks at me it's like she's criticizing me for whatever reason."

"I'm so sorry, A.J. For you to have no one to believe you and even make you lie to other people must have been really hard." Ryan says knowing what it's like to feel isolated. I couldn't help but feel sad for him as well. Why didn't anyone believe A.J.? A.J. glances at his watch anxiously and looks to the street in front of the house. I hear him mutter something under his breath but I didn't catch it.

"It was, but, it's alright now. I mean, even if they don't believe me, why stress over it? I'm probably just crazy anyway."

"Why would you be crazy? Are you saying these events aren't actually happening?"

"Huh? Oh! These events really are happening, but that's what my parents have been telling me and if I don't act like I believe them, what are they going to do then? Please, you have to believe me! I'm not making any of this up! I never have, my family just doesn't care!! I feel so scared, like they're going to get hurt at anytime and they won't know why or how it happened! Please, _please_ believe me!!! Ignore what I said about being crazy! Don't go! You're my last hope!!!"

Adrien is actually on his knees begging and pleading at Ryan's curious question. He didn't indicate that we didn't believe him. He was asking why Adrien thinks he's crazy. Are those…are those _tears_?

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

When I notice my dad's truck in the street I start freaking out. Then, when I play this off as me being crazy and Ryan asks why I would think that, that are these events really happening, I just go haywire. I can't have them leave me. No one believes me and these demons won't stop until they kill me and my family, I know it! They're my only hope, the only ones that believe me. I didn't even realize I was crying until I felt someone pull me into a hug. I tense and stay that way until I let my ice shield take over me.

I get up and thank whoever it was and give them a hug. I calm down and then I jump five feet in the air at the sound of my father's angry, booming voice.

"Adrien Jacnyth Kendra! What the hell do you think you're doing!? I'll be damned if you brought these kind people out here to tell them your bull shit! Did you do that?" With every word dad's voice gets louder and louder and angrier and angrier until I can't take it anymore.

"SHUT UP!!! I'm sick and tired of you and mom and Gordon and everyone else saying I'm crazy!!! I'm not crazy! I'll never believe that ever, EVER again!!!! Why you guys can't just believe me, even just humor me for once, I don't know! Why!? _Whywhywhy!?_" My voice goes from screaming to desperate and finally to quiet and sad.

I take off and run before anyone else can say anything with no real destination in mind. I didn't even think I could possibly run this fast, ever. All I knew was that I need to get away from my dad and everyone else so I can think before I completely break down.

So, despite people calling my name, trying to get to come back, I keep running and running and running for I don't how long until I can't run anymore no matter how much I wanted to. I plop down on the grass, roll onto my back, close my eyes, and try to catch my breath.

"Why can't I just face these demons? Why do they keep driving me insane? Why won't anyone believe me? Ryan and his team must think I'm a freak, that I am crazy by now." I mutter to myself and I see lost dog come up to me, lay down beside me, and I automatically pet it and scratch it behind its ears until my breathing evens out and I find myself drifting off to sleep in a blissful ignorance after so many nights denied.

_Everything's so peaceful here at this park. Why don't I ever spend more time here? Instead of fretting about at home, why didn't I ever just think to go here, remain here? Maybe I'll never have to face my fears, my illness, my regrets, my hurt, ever, ever again….so peaceful…so calm…so…so…quiet._

* * *

**Serge's POV**

I follow Ryan around to the front of the house concerned about how frustrated he is. In all my years I've spent being his best friend, his wing-man, I never saw him like this. He told Adrien's dad every bitter thing that he's been holding back and he left Jack, Adrien's father, there in stunned silence.

I could care less if Jack didn't believe us, but to not believe his own son when he desperately needs him to? I can't even begin to comprehend the stress A.J. must have felt for so long; still feeling. To top it all off, his son's Schizophrenic? That's why no one believes him. I feel horrible for him. Just because he has an illness, and it got the best of him at one point in time, doesn't necessarily mean he's making everything up. I guess that explains why he wasn't being honest with Ryan and why he was so hesitant to admit so many things. Also, that must have been what he was hiding.

Going back to A.J., I can't help but worry about where he could have possibly run off to. It's getting dark, much to my dismay, and I don't know this neighborhood at all. How dangerous is this area anyway? I see Ryan with his face in his hands and I immediately go up to him, wrap an arm around his shoulders, and speak in a soft voice.

"C'mon, Ryan, forget A.J.'s father, man. He doesn't understand what it's like to be haunted. And, to be honest, I don't believe he ever will. I'm not only concerned for you, but also for Adrien. We need to find him before something horrible happens to him." At my last sentence Ryan looks up and I can see his frustration melt into worry.

"I can't just forget his father, Serge. How can I just forget him when he acts so much like…" Ryan's voice trails off before he clears his throat and says, "you're right, Serge. We need to find him and quickly. I'll get Heather and Katrina to interview his father some more. But first, we need to know where A.J. would run off to." I nod in agreement not bothering to dig for more information because there seemed to be this haunted look in Ryan's eyes; a look I've only seen twice in my whole friendship with him.

We both get up and Heather runs to us saying that Jack said his son runs to the park down the block to cool off sometimes, that he spent a whole week down there when he and his mom argued. Ryan and I thank her before Ryan tells her to go interview Jack and help Katrina, Elfie, and Josh finish setting up the equipment. Without anymore words, Ryan and I climb into one of the cars and drive off in search of A.J. Hoping against hope that he'll be willing to come back home, despite how his dad acted.

* * *

**Did that part with the stray dog make any sense? I just figured it outlined A.J.'s life perfectly. So! On with the rediculously long AN!!**

**Phew! I didn't expect the chapter to be this long! Dialogue aside here, folks. Dang. I hope that I didn't drag it out and there will be more of Adrien's father, mother, brother, and the demons in the next chapter. Please, PLEASE review everyone. You can even tell me something negative! Just let me know something about this story! I DON'T like begging, but I have to do what I gotta do, right?**

**Again, sorry for the long period in updating, but I've been trying my best to keep writer's block away from me. Which, in order to do that, I have write the chapter in tiny increments. SO! Now that that's out of the way, I'm glad to announce that I have absolutely NO IDEA where this story will go or how it will end. I'm just writing as I go, seeing what works and what doesn't. Thus, reviews for suggestions of any kind would be greatly apprieciated. ^^**

**Sorry for any grammar and/or spelling mistakes. Also, if there are any words that I accidentally skipped, please overlook it. I've been having a horrible time with keeping my focus; hints the reason why I have write little by little. **

**I would also like to thank everyone who put me on their story alert list, reviewed, favorited this story…all the things to let me know how good this story is. Of course, alerts are good, but I would at least like to know why you alerted my story, if it's not too much trouble? **

**Story Alerts: Aaannnaaa (u rock, thanks so much!), Wicked112 (omg! Thank you, thank you!!), Naruto-Lover6271 (wow! Awesomeness!)**

**Reviews: Wicked112 (god bless! Kept me motivated to write this chapter!!!)**

**Favorite Author: newXmoonXfox (I-I don't know what to say. I'm just so…happy!!! Thank you thank you thank you!)**

**Everyone else: you guys all rock!!! God bless and good luck to your writing, reading, reviewing, whatever!!! **

**PS: IF THERE'S SOMETHING THAT I SHOULD CHANGE FOR ANY REASON, TELL ME PLEASE!!**

**Overall excited yet apprehensive,**

**ferret nin**


	3. Realizations

**Misguided**

**Disclaimer: Paranormal State is so not mine!**

**Warning: Imperfect possession, violence, heavy angst, death threats, verbal abuse. Like it says; rated M folks. Still, there will be switching between characters' POVs on Ryan's team. Mostly Sergey and Ryan, though.**

**Chapter Summary: Ryan and Sergey are off in search of A.J. Will he come home? Does he even want to? What will his brother and mother say about his obnoxious and inappropriate behavior? Will they even care? What about those demons? What do they have scheming? How will A.J. react when he tells Ryan his darkest secret? Will he even care about the reaction? Many, many things happening in this chapter.**

**Story Symbols/Key**

'_sssssewwwszo' = _outside voice in character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's POV

_why me anyway? _= thought/thought speech

------ = scene/POV break

**bold **= POV heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation out of character's POV

**_Wet Floor; tread carfefully = _**emphasis where needed

_**Chapter 3: Too Many Things**_

**A.J.'s POV**

I sigh in content when I feel my new found companion huddle closer to me. I can't go back home now, not when my dad hates my guts, Ryan and his team think I'm a complete whack job, and where the demons surely lay waiting. If there's one thing I've learned about demons, it would be that they have the greatest patience in the world. Must be due in part that they have an eternity to lose; immortal life spans.

I can tell by the dropping temperatures that the sun is falling down in the sky and it's starting to get late. It won't be long now before the dumb idiots come about partying like there's no tomorrow. I could care less about their drug use, cheep beer, attitudes, whatever; all I want is some peace to clear my head and senses. However, I'm only slightly aware of hurried footsteps coming closer to me. _Greeeeat….just what I need. A freak chasing me into the night. _Scowling, I get up, much to the dog's displeasure, and brush the dirt off me lazily.

"A.J.! Good God, why did you run off!?" Wonderful; Ryan's gonna start interrogating me. I don't need this mess right now. I start walking off, but I know he's still following me.

"What? Do you really want to know? There's no point in bothering. I'm pretty sure you can tell my family hates me. You know what," I say indifferently and turn around to face both Ryan and Sergey. "I think they're better off without me. I've been thinking about leaving them behind and moving somewhere like Florida or something. That sounds like a great plan, doesn't it?"

"A.J.," Ryan starts quietly, but confidently, "Your family doesn't hate you, they're just worried for you. Do you really think you'll be doing them a favor by running off?" I can tell he's trying his best to be reassuring, and I thank him for that, but at the moment I don't really feel like dealing with the mess called 'my family'.

"They certainly wouldn't care either way. And, yeah, I would be doing them a favor. Don't have to worry about their youngest son killing himself, right?" I bite off bitterly turning around and walking off again.

"Wait," Sergey, this time, "your parents think you're going to kill yourself?" I turn back around and put my indifference face on.

"Well, my mom certainly thinks so. If I leave her, maybe she'll stop sprouting grey hairs every time I leave the house to go to school."

"What about your dad?" Was it me or did Ryan just now say 'dad' bitterly?

"Dunno. I guess he wouldn't care if I died or ran off. Didn't he tell you already? He hates my 'lying'." I actually use air quotes at that thinking back to when he scolded me earlier in the day.

"Look, if not for your mom or for your dad, come back for us? If they don't care about you, then fine. We would really like to help you rid of these…whatever the heck they are." Sergey says his voice bordering the line between pleading and comforting. It keeps getting harder and harder for me to continue ignoring their logic. I do want to go home, but I don't feel like putting up with the crap from Gordon, mom, or dad.

"Please, can I just spend this night out here? Away from my family," I bite off the word 'family' distastefully. I turn back around and keep walking forward not really sure where I'm heading to.

"A.J., we understand that you're stressed out, but we really don't feel comfortable letting-," I couldn't tell who said that nor do I care. I quickly turn around not being able to hold my frustration back any longer.

"I don't care! I'm not going back to…to…" my voice trails off as I suddenly feel a cold chill sweep through me before turning into an unbearable hot flash. I start to shake and begin to grow weak at my knees. I suddenly feel like vomiting, but I'm paralyzed; I can't move.

"A.J., are you alright?" The voice is distant and suddenly I fall to my knees grabbing at my stomach.

"I…Don't…No…It's…" I start panting hard and begin to lose consciousness. Suddenly, out of no where, I get a rush of adrenaline and along with it a lot of anger. Knowing what's happening, I gasp trying to regain control. I guess demons' patience isn't that great after all, huh?

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Me. In the name of the Holy Spirit, get the hell out of ME!!!" I grope around helplessly for my cross around my neck and immediately get a third degree burn when I graze it. I hiss in pain at this motion. "Get the fuck out of me you fucking demons!!!!! GET OUT!!!!" I continue yelling, but my ears are deaf and I can't hear my own voice. I'm vaguely aware of two other voices shouting, but I can't make out what they're saying.

Then, out of nowhere, the sudden energy vanishes and I faint. The last thing I saw before everything when black were two faces and a pair of haunting eyes glaring at me from somewhere behind the two faces.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

When Sergey and I reach the park we get out and start looking for A.J. Suddenly, I spot something on top of a hill and a stray dog beside the form. I tell Sergey and we both hurriedly climb up the fairly steep grade. Before we reach the form, however, it stands up and seems to be brushing the dirt off itself. As the stray dog growls slightly and runs off, the form—person—turns around and we find out that it's indeed A.J.

"A.J., thank God, why did you run off?" I ask worriedly but he doesn't show any kind of emotion other then indifference. Is it me or is there something off about him? He starts walking off and Serge and I are quick to follow. He stops suddenly, turns around, and…hands us a chilling blank stare.

"You really want to know? Well, my family hates me, and I'm so tired of dealing with them that I'm making plans to move to Florida. That's a good plan, isn't it? I think they're better off without me anyway." Serge and I resist the urge to share concerned glances.

"A.J.," I start trying to be as soothing and gentle as I could possibly be, "you're family doesn't hate you. I'm sure they're only worried for you. Do you really believe your family will be better off without you?" His indifferent look changes into that of sarcasm. _Wonderful; how to convince him?_

"Yeah, actually, they will. Certainly wouldn't make much difference in their lives, right? I mean, maybe they would stop worrying about me every time I leave the house thinking that I'm planning on killing myself." I try my best to not grimace at A.J.'s bitter and clipped tone as he starts walking away again. Meanwhile, Sergey speaks up unsurely but calmly, effectively stopping him.

"Wait, your parents think you're going to kill yourself?" I can hear the disbelief in his voice as I watch A.J. go back to being indifferent.

"My mom certainly does. Maybe she'd stop sprouting grey hairs every time I leave the house thinking I'm making plans to kill myself." I shiver at the thought of A.J. trying to make a joke about killing himself. What the hell is he trying to say here? Is this normal for him to joke about dying?

"What about your dad," I question curiously not even bothering to hide the bitterness I placed on the word 'dad'. I think it's safe to say that Jack is definitely not a father figure; at least, not to someone who's Schizophrenic.

"Dunno. He probably wouldn't care either way. I thought he told you already how much he hates my 'lying'?" I notice how A.J. uses air quotes and I start to wonder if he really does care for his family; more than what he's letting on to.

"Alright, fine; if you won't come back for them, then how about for us? We really want to help you with…whatever the hell you're being haunted by, A.J.," Serge says doing his best to keep from pleading. I notice how A.J. starts to lose his resolve.

"Please, can you just let me spend the night out here? I really don't feel like dealing with my family at the moment." I only shake my head not believing that he'll be fine on his own. Ever since my team and I accepted this case, I've felt a large responsibility that I have for A.J.

"A.J., look, we understand how frustrated you must be, but we really don't feel comfortable-," he cuts me off with an angry tone making me feel like I've gotten whip-lash again.

"I don't care! I'm not going back to…to…" his voice trails off and I notice how suddenly pales and I signal Serge to get behind him in case he falls backwards. He isn't looking good and, if memory serves me right, this was exactly how he looked right before he got sick. I feel a shift in his demeanor and know right away this isn't A.J.

"A.J.," Serge questions cautiously, "are you alright?" When A.J. looks up I see something flash in his eyes, something inhuman, before going back to their crisp hazel.

"I…No…Maybe…ugh…" I see him frantically reach up for the cross around his neck and hear as he hisses in pain. I didn't need anymore evidence; a demon is trying to possess A.J. right at this moment.

"Get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. Me. In the name of the Holy Spirit, get the hell out of ME!!!" He keeps chanting this trying desperately to gain the upper hand and Sergey and I get right in the battle to help. "Get the fuck out of me you fucking demons!!! GET OUT!!!" Was it me or did he just now say demons; as in, plural?

"In the name of the Holy Spirit, Our Savior, I command you to get out! You're no longer allowed to harm Adrien, get out right now!" Serge and I keep shouting until we're sure our voices are hoarse before finally A.J. is back to his old self.

Sergey seeing A.J. faint catches him before he can hit the ground and lays him down gently. I don't know what just happened, but I have a feeling this isn't the only thing we're going to be dealing with.

"Hey Serge," he looks up briefly, "was it me or did A.J. say 'demons'; as in plural?"

"No, I think heard him say that to. I wonder how often this happens." I nod in reply as we both pick him up and fling his arms around our shoulders. _Please tell me these demons are not attached to him…please… _I beg silently to myself and Him. I guess it's time we get started on the case.

* * *

(In Adrien's Mind)

**"Did ya see that!? Wasn't that awesome? Dad, mom, look how many times I skipped the rock!" **_Both my parents look up and nod grimly. I frown not understanding this. That was when I was five._

**"Gord," **_my older brother looks up at me from his homework_, **"I think I'm being haunted by something evil." **_He would be fifteen and I was ten at this point. The first time I learned about being a Schizophrenic._

**"A.J., listen to me; you're not being haunted. Please understand that much. You have to realize these…things are not real. If you don't, I'll have to put you on anti-psychotics." **_The fifth time I visited Dr. Crandall; I was thirteen. Right before everything went down hill._

**"Adrien Jacnyth Kendra! Why did you scare off our guests!?" **_I would be sixteen and mom starts yelling at me for telling the new couple about the house being haunted. _

**"Uhm…God, I don't know, **mom**, maybe because the house is haunted?" **_This would have been a few days before I was sent off; a month after my sixteenth birthday. I would spend three months there._

**"Don't you dare use that tone of voice with me mister. You are grounded until I tell you otherwise, you got that!?"**

**"Fuck this! What am I, ten? This place is haunted and no one believes me! I'm leaving! Don't go looking for me either, bitch!" **_This would be when I first ran away from home and I was taken over by a demon for a brief moment. I think that was my first time experiencing any form of possession. I was seventeen; the month after I got out of the hospital. Also, two months before I would contact PRS and would be spending three days in jail then two weeks in a hospital shortly after the three days._

**"What the hell are you doing!? Are you telling this person your bull shit!? Damn it! Get the fuck out of my house!" **_This event happened recently, less than three weeks since my visit to Penn State, and a week before I would actually contact Ryan. It was when my mom's friend spent the night and left shortly after._

_These random flash-backs continue for some time forcing me further and further back to the person I once was; a stony, indifferent, uncaring individual with reinforced steel barriers to protect my thin shell from any more damage._

* * *

**Sergey's POV**

Ryan and I remain silent throughout the short drive back to A.J.'s house. Every once in a while one of us would glance back at him to make sure he's alright. We both feel horrible for taking him back home, even after he pleaded for us not to take him back, but where else could we take him? It's not like his parents would allow him to stay with us for at least the night. Even if they did, it wouldn't be right to take their son away from them, even for the brief time span.

We reach his house and I park the car as Ryan hops out and attempts to wake A.J. up; if he's no longer unconscious.

"A.J., c'mon, get up," his voice is soft and soothing as I also get out of vehicle. He doesn't move and I notice how pale he really is; he's almost transparent. "A.J., are you awake?" Again, Ryan shakes A.J., but he doesn't respond. I join Ryan in the attempt to wake him; if at all possible.

"A.J., please wake up?" He replies in a strangled voice.

"I was ten; thirteen…before my sixteenth birthday…two months…three nights in jail…two weeks…first possession…" As he continues to mutter broken thoughts, Ryan and I pick him up and take him into the house.

* * *

**Gordon's POV**

When two people drag the twit into the house I notice two things about said twit: one, he is completely limp and two, he's paler then usual; not to mention way too skinny to be healthy. When did my brother become a skeleton?

Earlier, when I came home thirty minutes after mom did, I walked into the living room to see mom on the couch with her head in her hands, dad with a concerned but peeved look, and three people that I didn't know at all.

**Flashback**

"Who are you people? Mom, dad, who're they?" Each person on the couch stood up and shaked hands with me introducing their selves. When Heather, Katrina, and Elfie mentioned about coming here to investigate for A.J., their client, I knew immediately what had mom upset and dad pissed.

"I'm Gordon, his older brother. What happened to Adrien?" The three totally hot babes looked at each other as if they were debating something. Finally, the chick with all the black on, Elfie, I think, spoke up.

"A.J. and his father got into a small argument. He left and two of our team went to find him and bring him back home." Soon, everything began to make sense and dad filled me in.

"_Adrien_," he placed emphasis on the twit's full name, "Brought these people down here under false pretenses. I simply told him he shouldn't lie and asked why he made these people come down here. He scoffed and ran off with a 'devil may care' attitude. He also yelled at me, for whatever reason, in this nonsense about the house being haunted and how I didn't believe him." I nodded my head fully understanding the situation.

**End Flashback**

I drag my attention from my little brother to the two mysterious people. After they carefully place Adrien down on dad's Lazy Boy recliner, they turn back around and introduce their selves.

"I'm Ryan Buell, leader of PRS and this is-," the blonde haired guy cuts him off shaking my hand as well.

"Sergey," he has a slight accent of some kind but I just overlook it. Right now, I'm more worried about the state of my brother. Sure, I may act like I don't care about him at all, but I really do worry for him.

He's been taken to the crazy ward of our local hospital three times already and his most recent stay was almost two months. I'm afraid I'm going to lose my brother forever; I thought Schizophrenia was treatable.

"How's the twit doing? He finally lost it or something?" I notice Ryan look at me with a strange emotion that I can't comprehend. Sergey also does the same thing only he's more open about it.

"No, why would he suddenly "lose it" as you said?" I open my mouth before I close it again and remain silent. I sit beside mom trying to calm her.

"Ooh, my little Adrien! Why, why does he do this? Every time we get into fights, he runs off. Doesn't he know what he's doing to us!?" She shrieks breaking down further. _What the hell did you do now, ass? _I find myself thinking attempting to calm mom down. I guess I was so busy worrying over mom that I missed my brother stirring.

* * *

**A.J.'s POV**

I fight my way to the surface before I actually drown in the ocean that is my memories. Sadly, much to my displeasure, my cold shell has grown back and enveloped me entirely. When I open my eyes, it's to see mom crying and shrieking, like usual when I run off, dad severely pissed off, also normal when I run off, and then Gordon trying to comfort mom; that's something new.

After I feel my body coming back online I sit up a little straighter trying to recall how I ended up here. Oh yeah, Ryan and Sergey; what are they playing at anyway? 'We only want to help you', yeah, them and everyone else. I think after as many times as I've failed there's no hope for me. I suddenly feel guilty. They really do care and want to help me badly. I should stop being a jerk.

Once I feel my voice coming back to me, I make my first attempt to calm my mom. That was a mistake; a big, fat one that I can't take back now.

"Oh, c'mon, stop crying already. I'm not dead. Why are you crying, hag? Also, dad tell me: when have you ever cared about someone before? Gord, welcome back to the land of hell I call brotherhood. We're all a giant happy family again. Wonderful; let's have a party to celebrate the gathering of our screwed up family. Cheers," I say coldly despite my efforts to make my voice kind and gentle. To complete my dumb remarks, I lift an imaginary glass in the air and pretend to toast.

I hear snickering in the background and I look around quickly. Sure enough, there's another demon; Paean, the demon of Punishment. Of course she's the one who loves any form of torture; sarcasm is my dad's worse pet peeve, my best form of torture for him. I'm screwed over now. _'You know, Adrien, you're digging yourself deeper into a hole of a whole new hell. Tee-hee!!!' _I mutter 'shut the fuck up' under my breath, but she doesn't relent. Being honest, when my dad starts to yell at me, I'm thankful for the distraction.

"Adrien Kendra! I will **not **tolerate anymore," he takes a while trying to find the right word, "barbarous slander from you. Apologize right now." By the tone of his voice and the way he said 'now' I understand that's the end of the discussion.

"Oh father, my father; I'm sorry for any problems I may have caused you in the past, present, and future. Please forgive me. It most certainly will not happen again, good sir!" He glares coldly at my use of sarcasm and the English language. He's never been able to take a joke; I don't know how mom could fall for a guy like him.

He continues to glare at me while I fix him with an 'I don't care' look of indifference. I don't think I've ever been this cold to anyone before. My only question now is whether it's Paean seeping through me or if it's actually me. Ryan cuts into the conversation effectively distracting my dad's attention on me. While I have this moment of privacy, I glare back the demon and she only smiles chillingly.

"…Do you mind if I talk to your son, A.J., separately, sir?" I hear Ryan ask and I glance at my dad to see a stony expression. Who said emotions aren't hereditary?

"Whatever," he mutters and I jump up from the chair and move up to my room before Ryan has the chance to actually turn to me. If I don't want to be seen, no one can see me.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

Right after Sergey and I introduce ourselves to Gordon, I notice how he runs over not a moment after to comfort his mother. Another three seconds and she shrieks horribly making me flinch back and feel horrible.

"Ooh, my Adrien! Why do you always run off!? Don't you understand the pain I suffer when you leave us? What am I going to do if you never come back!? Please, please come back Adrien! Where's the sweet little boy who smiled and loved and comforted!?" I feel a sense of guilt wash over me. A.J. considered leaving and moving to Florida; far away from his family and Serge and I almost let him.

Then, as if he's psychic, he stirs and I immediately look towards him. He doesn't look happy. Is it me or does A.J. seem a bit unnerved when he starts talking?

"Oh, c'mon, stop crying already! God, I'm not dead. Why are you crying, anyway? Also, dad, tell me something; since when have you ever cared about someone besides yourself before? Gordon! Welcome back to the land of hell I call brotherhood. We're all a giant happy family again. Wonderful; let's have a party to celebrate the gathering of our messed up family. Cheers," his voice is cold and defiant and I know immediately why he's using sarcasm; to get his point across.

My team and I don't really say anything nor do we bother to take notice. If we did, it would give A.J. the sense of pride which is most likely what the demons feed off of. However, I don't get the chance to tell Jack don't bother responding to his youngest son's brief speech.

"Adrien Kendra! I will not tolerate anymore of this…" he trails off, most likely in the search of a word to describe A.J.'s behavior, "barbarian behavior! Apologize to your mother right now!" I shiver at the frigid glare A.J. gives his dad. As far as I can recall, I don't remember ever hoarding that much hate towards my own father.

"Oh father, my father; I'm sorry for any problems I may have caused you in the past, present, and future. Please forgive me. It most certainly will not happen again, good sir!" If not given the current circumstances, I would have laugh at his small joke. However, my team and I have to act professional at the moment. I can tell, just by glancing at Serge and seeing the laughter behind his eyes, we all will be laughing at this after the case is over.

Adrien and Jack continue staring coldly at each other before A.J. finally stops in light of having his stony indifference back. When did he change? I could've sworn he was kind and friendly earlier…what happened?

I finally decide to break up their short staring contest. Before I ask the question, however, I notice A.J. glaring at something aside from his father.

"…Do you mind if I speak to A.J. separately, sir?" I'm taken aback by how aloof his dad is.

"Do whatever the hell you want with him. I don't care." I frown trying to control my boiling anger from reaching the surface. What the hell is wrong with this kid's father? I turn to A.J. only seeing him not there in the chair. I look towards my team to see if they ever notice him leave. My question is answered when Heather says, "he went up the stairs," before turning back to A.J.'s mother trying to comfort her.

* * *

**Adrien's POV**

After Ryan finds me in my room he kindly drags me out which didn't take much to convince me when there are more demons in the room trying to mess with me than I could count. He takes me outside to our back yard and sits down on the deck steps. I stand around awkwardly for a moment wondering if he knows something I don't. _Did he notice me look at Paean and knows one of my darkest secrets; the one where I can see demons? I sure as hell hope not; no pun intended. _I finally opt to sit down beside him and attempt to hide my shiver from the chill of the night. How late is it anyway?

A few more minutes of silence go by before I finally break the ice.

"Sorry about that, my coldness, I mean. I'm not normally…'barbarous' for lack of a better word. It's just…I'm under a lot of stress right now and the whole thing with no one believing me, thinking I'm crazy, and accusing me of hurting myself when I'm not hasn't been helping my mood any." He just continues staring ahead of himself as he speaks softly.

"Don't be, A.J., I understand how much stress you're under and if I was in your shoes, I'm sure I would have done the same thing and act the same as well. I just have two questions for you." I wait in silence wondering what they could be. Was it me or is there an unnatural chill in the air? He looks over at me and I see in his eyes…not anger, not confusion, but worry. This is new for me; the only other person who ever showed concern for me was Dr. Crandall.

"On the phone, when I first called you, why were you defensive?" I sift uncomfortably at the unwavering stare. _I need to get out of here and fast _I think to myself but something keeps me still.

"I…It's just…I don't know. I'm not comfortable with those kinds of questions, I guess." I avoid the urge to shrug and instead opt to stare off the deck and into the forest behind our house. I wonder if there's a deer out there some where; perhaps disguised as a guardian angel wanting to help me.

"Understandable. My second question is what's been bothering you; aside from your family and these demons? I know there's something more to this than what you're letting on to." I shift uncomfortably again and reconsider about the deer in the woods being a guardian angel; a guardian demon wanting to harm me instead of protect me.

"I don't know," I offer simply keeping my tone of voice even. Then it occurs to me what he was implying in the last part. "How do you know for sure these things I'm dealing with are demons?" This time I see him shift slightly but I doubt it's due to being uncomfortable.

"I just assumed from the activity you were reporting that it's demons that are bothering you. Why are they affecting you and not your family?" I can't tell, but I think the last question is directed to himself.

After a few more minutes of silence I sigh in spite of myself and decide to tell him my darkest secret; the one where I'm a psychic that only sees and deals with demons. He looks over to me expecting something and I look him in the eye. I don't hold the gaze long, however, because his eyes seem really intense.

"Look, I do know why these demons are bothering me, but it's not what you think. I'm about to tell you something that I've never told anyone before. You have got to promise me you won't tell anyone else this. If they knew, well, I'd just be locked up for good." I bite my tongue and wait for his response. I really hope I've placed my trust in the right person. By the time he answers I think I've made my tongue bleed.

"What is it," three simple words wrapped up in one breath, like a pretty present, that seems to strangle me in a vice grip bow gently tied and placed on top. I look up to meet his gaze and notice that I'm just as tall as he is.

"…I'm a psychic and," I gulp looking back at the forest edge wondering how this will go over. "I can see and help only…" I allow my sentence to trail off so I can wipe the sweat of my brow that's forming despite the cold, dry air.

For some reason I feel this pull telling me to glance beside me and I do only to see a raccoon. The strange thing about this raccoon is that it's looking up at me as if it can see right through me. Somehow, and I don't know how, I get the strength I need from it to finish my sentence. "I can see and help only demons; it's a curse that I'm forced to live with in secret because these things that I see aren't just spirits, Ryan…they're actual, solid creatures that cause all the pain suffering we deal with in our everyday lives. I get a hands-on view of it everyday." I allow myself to relax as I feel a heavy weight lifted off my shoulders for some reason.

A thick silence hangs in the air for I don't know how long and finally Ryan says in a voice that is neutral, "I know someone who can help you, A.J., but first you need to tell me, do you want the help or not?" I notice how serious his is and I put my guard up immediately.

"Who're you going to get to help me?" I can tell Ryan is hesitant and senses my weariness. This makes my suspicsion even worse that it's a doctor of some kind.

"A psychic/medium that I know who loves helping kids like you," he turns to me and smiles causing my walls to fall down immediately. _Kids like me, huh? I'm not the only who sees this kind of stuff; the demons? _

* * *

…**And, cut! That's a wrap people. Let's take a break. So! Tell me guys, what do you think of this chapter? Too long, too serious, too emotional, too boring? I'm not sure what psychic/medium I want to use yet which is where you guys come in. Michelle or Chip? Hm…I wonder what you guys will choose. I think I'll even include Chad next time! XD BUT, it requires your opinions!!!**

**Also, I'm not very happy with this chapter because I feel like I've dragged it out longer than it needed to be; especially the dialogue, i think i put way too much in. The same goes for the other chapters. I really need your opinions here guys, they really help me out. For those people that have alerted my beautiful story, thank you sooo much! Each of you get a piece of your fav character from Paranormal State (I'm not liable for it, tho ^^)! For the reviewers, man, talk 'bout motivation! Never seen so much hyper-ness! ^^**

**Alrighty, I don't believe there's much more for me to say here other then that anyone who reads my story and does whatever: favorite, alert, review, whatever; MAY YOUR HIGHER POWER BLESS ALL OF YOU!!!!**

**ferret nin **


	4. Tensions

**Misguided**

**Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned Paranormal State, it would be an honor. I don't thus I write fiction. There you go.**

**Warning: NO possession, more demonic spirits, demon activity, horrible language, mild angst, and violence. I'll still be switching between different character POVs; Chip, Sergey, and Ryan. Sorry ahead of time for any OCC-ness; this chapter isn't flowing easily for me.**

**Chapter Summary: Chip comes in to help A.J. control his powers, but what happens when A.J. goes on the defensive? Once Chip begins asking him about the demons how will A.J. respond? What schemes are the demons cooking up now? What _are_ the demons' main goals? Will they accomplish them? When they threaten A.J.'s brother how is he going to react; will he care, will he cry, will he save his brother, or will he just admit defeat? When Dead Time starts seriously bad things occur but is it for the better or for the worse? Why is A.J. in shambles? **

**Story Symbols/Key**

'_sssssewwwszo' = _outside voice in character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's POV

_why me anyway? _= thought/thought speech

------ = scene/POV break

_**bold**_= POV heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation out of character's POV

**Wet Floor; tread carefully**emphasis where needed

**Chapter 4: Tread Lightly, Psychics**

_**Chip's POV**_

When I get off the phone with Ryan and I can't help but let a giant smile spread across my face. Another psychic kid reaching out for help and I get to be a part of it! I just love helping these kids and seeing their faces light up. It's just a really good feeling all around.

Pulling up in front of a semi-large house, most likely built in the 1950s, I frown feeling negative energies emitting from it. Before I even got here, or made my way here, Ryan called me and I knew immediately something wasn't right. I'm slightly worried for A.J. because I've never heard of a medium seeing and being able to help only demons. I believe this is new ground for all parties involved. What about his spirit guide? Is it a demon as well?

I knock on the door and see Ryan open it before we hug. I ask where A.J. is and I catch the frown on his face.

"He went upstairs; he isn't feeling well. Do you want to meet him now?" I attempt to feel A.J.'s presence and realize he's not sick, he's fighting with…demons.

"I'm not sure, Ryan. I think we should check in on him. How long has he been up there?"

"A few minutes, why; is something wrong?" I shake my head and wonder where the rest of A.J.'s family is.

"Where's everyone else?"

"A.J.'s parents and older brother left the house for a local hotel at his request. Serge and I are in the living room keeping tabs on A.J. while Katrina, Heather, and Josh are setting things up for Dead Time. Elfie is doing historical research."

"Okay, where's Sergey?" I watch Ryan look around and frown slightly once more.

"Trying to contact A.J.'s doctor, I believe," I nod my head in reply having already come to the conclusion that Adrien's Schizophrenic, sees a doctor on a regular basis, and he prefers to remain alone and isolated. That's not a good thing when comes to dealing with demons; he's in a very dangerous position at the moment.

"Ryan, you do know that A.J. shouldn't be alone, right?" Ryan nods briefly before straining to smile.

"Yeah, but he won't come out at all. He locked the door that leads up the stair case and the door to his room; both of which that don't have keys. I'm worried about him, Chip. His personality has taken a drastic change in a little under four hours." I continue asking Ryan a few things about A.J. since he has his mind blocked entirely. I feel the demons and, if their cheerfulness is anything to go by, I would say that they're having a blast torturing Adrien. Jacnyth; that's a strange middle name and it seems to be the name the demons and my spirit guides keep referring to. Why is this?

* * *

_**Adrien's POV**_

I continue to shake violently as I grow weaker and weaker by the minute. Islah and Fran have brought their reinforcements just like I thought they would. I just feel so tired and want to sleep, but I'm afraid one of them will take control of me. I can't risk having anyone else involved so I had to lock both doors. Also, since the demons are attracted to only me, they can't get through locked doors that I lock unless I unlock them myself and give them permission to leave; fat chance.

Paean is having a blast commenting on how awesome I was when I glared at my dad. Neal, the demon of nothing, doesn't even bother commenting on anything. Noah, the demon of destruction, is making schemes to cause all sorts of mayhem once Ryan starts really investigating. However, I'm not going to let Noah harm anyone of PRS. Then there's Ane, the demon of pleasure, who's trying to convince me to unlock the door so they can have some fun with the PRS team. That's certainly never going to happen.

Every time I mention Ryan they all hiss aggressively and glare coldly at me. They've told me all kinds of stories where he chased their brothers and sisters off during a few of his cases. They also mention the fact that he's Catholic and believes that holy water and blessings get rid of them. I know for a fact they do, but every time I say something along the lines of, 'they do get rid of you ugly monsters. It works every time,' the demons get pissed and beat the hell out of me. Hints the reason why I keep getting weaker and weaker. Demons…they use all kinds of beating; emotional, spiritual, and physical.

Islah motions for everyone to stop and listen. They then go on tangents about how much luck they have.

'_Hah! Buell went and got a psychic to help Jacnyth! What's wrong you can't handle us by yourself, Jackie?_' Fran laughs manically and I glare at him before threatening him with spirit spray. He backs off immediately.

'_Who cares? If the kid wants help, let the dude help him. It's not going to make a difference. We'll always have the upper hand._' Noah says off-handedly as he flicks his hand dismissively. I sigh in frustration.

'_Oh, what's it now, kiddie? Are you getting frustrated with us?' _Paean asks in mock sympathy.

"Fuck no. I'm just tired and want to sleep." They all look at me as if I'm dumbest person in the world. I guess in their view I am the dumbest person they've ever met.

'_Just sleep then. We won't cause any trouble. We can't, remember?_' Ane says spitefully and I push her with so much force that she falls back and hits the opposite wall from my door. None of the demons retaliate.

"What? So you guys can possess me or something? Hell no."

'_Watch how you use your words, kid. It could be the death of you._' Islah oh so kindly reminds me. They really don't like it when I swear against their kind. Against God, well, they're demons right? I only roll my eyes and show them I don't give a damn. They all laugh saying I'm becoming just like them.

"You assholes, I'm nothing like you!"

'_Oh, but you are Jackie, you are…_' Fran says coming closer to me with malice in his pit-less violet eyes. I gulp wearily and grab a hold of my cross necklace, spirit spray, and holy water immediately. Now they all start gaining up on me each of them having pure malice in their eyes. While they continue to move closer and closer to me, forcing me against the door to my room, I start reciting prayers and scriptures before they finally back down.

"I'm going down stairs to meet with this Chip guy and if any of you follow me, so help me I'll spray you all down with spirit spray and holy water. So back off, got it?" I use malice in my voice to let them know I'm done playing. They grudgingly agree and decide to stay up in my room for the rest of the night. I tell them I'll be sleeping on the couch and they just shrug not caring either way. This makes me suspicious because they normally follow me everywhere despite my wishes and commands. I don't pay the feeling any heed because I'm confident they won't be causing trouble for tonight; or so I believe.

I unlock the door and Ane tries to come through but I hold up my poltergeist pendant and she backs up. I lock the door to my room when I leave and head down the steps unlocking that door along the way and leaving it unlocked. When Islah and his pals said they're going to be staying in my room, they meant it. I wonder how afraid of Ryan these cowards actually are. I wince in pain feeling something claw my side. They hate my jabs and insults, go figure.

Walking into the living room I see this old, uncle-like man sitting down on the couch with Ryan and shortly after Sergey comes right up behind me and accidentally scares the hell out of me. Another sharp scratch to my side, but I effectively hide my wince. Again, they really hate my swearing. Just because we've made an agreement doesn't mean they still can't reach me and harm me. That's why I can't trust what they say; if I trust them, I'm going to end up dead. Then, snickering starts up and I absentmindedly grab at the cross around my neck in a threatening gesture. All of this I do in about two seconds. Whether anyone notices or not I don't know.

"Dude! Don't sneak up on me like that!!" I shout turning around and backing up to get some distance between me and him. He apologizes profusely and I accept it just to show the damn demons I'm nothing like them. I don't hold grudges. I can still hear roars of laughter and I bite back a frustrated sigh. I decide to sit down on the floor having this feeling that they're going to start bombarding me with questions.

* * *

_**Sergey's POV**_

As I get off the phone with Dr. Crandall I frown very concerned about how vulnerable A.J. is to the demons. That explains why he was possessed; he left an opening where they could sneak in a grab a hold of him. I'm glad his family left the house because now, hopefully, A.J. won't be under as much stress.

I walk into the living room not aware that he's right in front of me before I mutter something about the house needing a blessing before Dead Time. A.J. jumps, turns around, and shouts loudly and I back up immediately. I didn't know anyone could jump that high or show that much panic.

"So, A.J. this is Chip Coffey, and Chip, this is A.J." Ryan starts off and I notice how A.J. sits down in the floor while I join Ryan and Chip on the couch.

"Good to see ya, glad to meet you," A.J. says dismissively. I know that tone of voice; it's the one people use when they really don't want to be somewhere talking to someone. Also, it's a dismissive gesture meant to distract the person's attention away from the real point; whatever that is.

"Jacnyth, why are they calling you Jacnyth?" Chip asks out of the blue and A.J. immediately goes on the defensive; if his sudden tension is anything to go by.

"Who cares? They're just a bunch of cowards, really. Besides, they don't use my middle name. The monstrosities call me by a nickname, 'Jackie'. It's just the way they try to grate on my nerves. It never works, of course. I always get the upper hand on them. Threaten them and what not." Ryan and I regard him wearily while Chip only nods and smiles slightly.

"What's this I keep hearing about a plan of some kind?" Chip asks and A.J. quickly diverts the conversation. Huh, I wonder what that's all about.

"Want to know their names? I don't call them by their real names 'cause that gives them power, y'know? I go by modern names and they can't stand it. So, do ya want to know their names?" I would have pegged him cheerful if it wasn't for the weary and tired look he has in his eyes. Chip doesn't give any indication of agreeing and just as Ryan's about ask A.J. a question, most likely about why he's trying to avoid the subject, he starts listing names off as if he's talking about the weather. Well, I guess that's what happens to you when you see demons your whole life.

"Let's see…I'm gonna go from oldest to youngest. So, there's Neal, the veteran of the group. He mostly stays neutral when it comes to haunting and such things of that nature. Then you have Ane who just loves to seduce people so, in a way, she's kinda the thing that drives full-heated relationships. Next is Noah who enjoys destroying anything and everything in his path; he's about one hundred years old, give or take a few. I'm not so sure what the others' ages are. Every time I ask they get really quiet and refuse to talk at all.

"Paean's the one who deals with driving people to harm one another; like as in abusive relationships. I really hate her; she's probably the one who follows me around all the fucking time laughing and mocking me when a couple gets into a fight. I don't go out with my few good friends on the weekends anymore because of it. Then you have Islah who always leads the group in trying to force my hand into things such as harming myself, which never works because I'm not weak like he is-," I notice him wince slightly, but other then that he gives no indication that he's actually in pain.

"Finally you have Fran who causes the worst side of a person to be shown such as envy, cold-blooded murderer, completely insane maniac, and…the type of person who hates everyone and everything. That's all of them; the ones that bug me most of the time. Oh yeah, they don't like you, Ryan, and they want me to tell you to back off, which, I'm not going to let them get away with. I want help and they're not going to stop me from getting it." I like how there's a sharp edge and a definite note of self-esteem. However, I don't like how he's basically challenging the demons. He's in a very vulnerable position, whether he knows it or not, and I'm not going to let him get hurt.

* * *

_**Ryan's POV**_

After A.J. gets done explaining the demons to us I can't help but feel highly concerned at this point. The way he's describing their general behavior proves just how careless he's being at the moment. I don't know what's keeping the demons at bay, but I hope whatever it is still holds strong.

We definitely need to do a house blessing before Dead Time tonight. Then again, since we're dealing with demons on this case, it may cause them to inflict harm on A.J. and my team. I can't allow that to happen regardless of the situation; but at the same time, if we don't, they may get much stronger and be able to fully possess a person which wouldn't be good on our part. Decisions; you have to hate them, yet embrace them.

"A.J., listen," Chip starts calmly and with a small hint of uncertainty in his voice. "It's great you're not scared of them; marvelous, actually, but there are a few things you have got to be weary about. The first is how you're keeping them at bay. I don't believe threats of holy water and spirit spray will keep them settled for long. The second thing I'm worried about is how often they harm you; especially when you curse or stand up to them. I just want to know whether or not you can shut yourself off from them and avoid their influence."

I look towards A.J. who seems to be in deep thought at the moment. I can't tell by his stony expression, but I think he's actually angry. Finally, he snaps out of his thought and gives a small smile.

"Okay, yeah, you've got me, man. I can't shut them off as you put it, I don't know how and yeah, they're causing me a lot of trouble at the moment. I'm not disclosing how often they harm me to anyone; regardless of the situation. And yep, I agree; there needs to be a house blessing before anything else can be done. My only question is how do you know you're not just picking up on my Schizophrenic imagination?" Is it me or is A.J. getting really defensive here? Where's all this frustration radiating from? If it's not him getting frustrated then does that mean he's being influenced by one of the demons right now?

"I know it's not your imagination because I've met a medium who has a gift similar to yours, actually. Maybe not exactly like yours, but close enough. She can smell the sulfur of demons as can I. That's definite proof, to me at least, that yes, demons are coming to you. I'm just worried that you'll let your guard down-," not even before Chip finishes does A.J. dart off and head up the stairs; all three of us are quick to follow him.

* * *

_**Adrien's POV**_

I continue to shift uncomfortably as Chip begins to lecture me and I can't control the boiling anger that's not mine trying to come up. _Damn it assholes, back the fuck off! _I notice how my voice sounds like a growl and I hear laughter coming from upstairs. _Oh no…I _am _becoming just like them…no, no, no; this isn't happening, this is _not _happening!_

"…I'm just worried you'll let your guard down-," I realize Chip has been talking to me this whole time and notice how I didn't hear a single word after my injection into the conversation. I dash up the stairs taking two to three steps at a time hurrying to get everything of my Christian faith from my room before the demons shred all of it.

As I barge into my room I notice how the demons are gone for the count and there's not a single one of them in here. I check to make sure there's no damage to anything before I sigh tiredly and fall face first onto my bed. _God, thank you for the peace…thank you. _

"A.J., what's wrong? Why did you run off like that?" I don't bother responding as I'm already half way asleep; I've missed far too many nights of quality Z's for me to miss this golden opportunity.

"Ryan, I don't sense the demons here at all. I believe they've left and won't be back for a while. However…I don't know how well off A.J. is." A second after Chip says this a gruesome image comes into my head and I'm the one committing the murder and torture of Gordon; I have the same persona as the demons. The scary thing about this is that I feel all of the pain I'm inflicting as if I'm harming myself at the same time I'm harming Gord and…**loving** every second of it.

I fall off my bed and scream in pain feeling scratch after scratch cutting into my flesh of their accord. The pain stops giving way to complete numbness but I know this means Gord's dying so I jump off the floor into a standing position frantically pacing this way and that. Nothing matters to me anymore; not the fact that I'm bleeding out and the numbness I'm feeling is actually my own, not the fact that this is obviously a trick by Fran, and especially not the fact that I'm leaving myself open to the demons. Right now, all I care about is the safety of my older brother.

"Gordon! They're killing my brother!" I may hate Gord sometimes, but that doesn't give them the right to harm him! I hastily throw on my shoes and shove my arms through the closest jacket I could find.

"Where's my family? Which hotel did they stay in? How far are they from here? We need to go **now**!!" I stress to Chip, Sergey, and Ryan while they stare at me in horror. "What's wrong? My brother's going to die! Why are we standing here doing nothing?" My voice becomes desperate and my impatience continues to thin out.

Finally Sergey points out what the problem is making me realize how panicked I truly am. "A.J., those scratches you have…you do know they're bleeding, right?" I look down and become torn between my life and my brother's life. Which is more important me or my hardheaded brother Gordon? One side of my brain, the illogical side, is saying my own life, but the other side, my logical side, is saying my brother's life. I have to go with my logical side; it's the side that has never failed me.

"I don't care about myself! The satanic creatures are going to kill my brother! **My brother**!!!" I stress to them again and at this point I'm beyond frustrated. "I say I hate my brother, and my family, but none of it is true! Do you know how much I worry for them everyday? How often I have to keep them focused on me just so the damn things can't reach them!? Now I've really let my guard down and they're gonna attack my brother because of it! We. Need. To. Go." I ground the last sentence out trying to get my point across making me come to a chilling conclusion.

_I am turning into a demon…they've finally got me…they've finally caught me…no, oh God no…I'm trying to force others to do something they surly don't want to and I don't have any regard for my own safety…_ I don't hear any mocking laughter only gleeful cheers; the kind that causes pure violence and death to occur.

I stop in my tracks and fall to my knees crying harder than I've ever cried before. I don't care what anyone thinks of me now; whether they think I'm crazy, lost, confused, suicidal, whatever. All that counts is that I've become one of the demons…one of the creatures I swore never to be like…cold, heartless, demanding, and short-tempered… "I've become one of them…I'm a…a…demon!" I stop crying and admit defeat. I push myself against the wall and bury my head in my knees.

I hear someone talking to me, but I don't register the words. I feel someone tending to the open wounds, but I don't feel the pain. I taste the salt on my cheeks, but it seems more like cardboard. I smell sulfuric air, but I don't do anything about it. _I've become just like them...they were telling the truth…God, forgive me, protect me, I don't want any harm to come to anyone...I'm sorry for being selfish…I should have known they would get the upper hand…please, God, don't let the demons win! _Fresh tears fall, but again, I don't register them. It feels like my whole life has finally come crashing down.

* * *

_**Chip's POV**_

When all three of us reach A.J.'s room and notice him laying face first on the bed I start searching for any demons; if he falls asleep with a demon near by he can get easily possessed so I'm going to do everything in my power to prevent that. I relax slightly when I don't feel any negative energy around the house or in it and tell Ryan. Before I can check on how well A.J. is he jumps up with pure horror sketched onto his face.

"We need to go! They're going to kill my brother!!!" All of us just stare in shock because, if I'm not mistaken, that's blood staining his entire shirt and dripping down his arms. I feel the heat from the open wounds and know that he has to be in disabling pain but he's too panicked to take notice.

It's not even a second before he starts screaming and crying trying to get us to hurry up, but I reach out to his brother and realize he's perfectly fine; no demons around him at all. They're playing a dirty trick on A.J. and I don't like where they're going with it either. I make this known to Ryan and Sergey and both of them nod still in horror.

"We need to get those closed up. Ryan…I don't like where the demons are going with this trick at all. It seems like they're tricking A.J. into…" He only nods numbly knowing what I was going to say. A.J. stops screaming and starts muttering about having become one of the demons and we all try to comfort him, but whether he registers this or not, I don't know.

I hear laughter in my head and a very distinct voice, _'Can't help him now, eh Chippy?' _I frown and shut myself off to the demons immediately. It's now that I understand their plan; they're going to drive A.J. insane before the day is even over. I can tell this is not going to be a smooth case at all. God help us all.

**

* * *

****Time Skip—Dead Time**_

* * *

_

_**Ryan's POV**_

As I wait for Sergey and Josh to give the all clear I start feeling panicked. During the house blessing A.J. lashed out at the priest with a slew of words I never heard before. If he reacted so badly towards a religious ceremony, when he wasn't even possessed, what happens if he does become possessed? Chip's voice disrupts my trail of thought.

"You okay?" I note the worry he has and I quickly steady my nerves.

"Yeah, are we ready to start yet?"

"Dunno." We receive an affirmative from tech.

"Sergey, Josh, are you guys ready to start?" After hearing an affirmative I say with confidence, "Alright, let's start this then." Right after the house blessing I assigned the team to different parts of the house. Heather and Chad will be in the guest house, Elfie and Katrina are going to be upstairs, and A.J., Chip, and I will be covering the downstairs living room and kitchen while Sergey and Josh will man tech.

I'm scared to let A.J. out of my sight seeing as to how reserved he's acting at the present moment. So far he hasn't responded to anything after we did the blessing and he's been fingering his cross continuously. Earlier he wanted to stay outside while we did Dead Time, but then I thought better of it. If he gets possessed by one of these demons, which is highly likely seeing as to how bad off he is, who is he going to have to keep him from hurting himself or running off and hurting others? I may be a Paranormal Investigator, but I don't always like taking chances. I especially don't like taking chances where demons are involved.

"I'm speaking to whatever entity or entities that are in this house. Give me a sign of your presence; you can knock on something or pick something up, but you can not harm my team, Chip, A.J., or me." I wait a while before a timid sounding knock occurs. When I look back at A.J. to see if he knocked on something I notice he's paler than a sheet of paper.

_'Screw that; we can hurt whomever we want. Back the fuck off.' _

"Okay...that was weird. If that was you, can you knock again only this time louder?" Right after I ask this question a loud crash sounds above me making me think that this entity is upstairs somewhere. "Hey Serge, is Katrina and Elfie okay?"

"They're fine, Ryan." He says through the walkie making me second guess myself. "I could have sworn I hear something fall up there."

"I know you're here Fran. Show yourself!" A.J.'s voice reaches my ears but not before I the deep growl. Before I can turn to A.J. another loud crash comes this time with screams.

_'No.' _

"In the name of the Holy Spirit, I command you not to harm anyone!" I shout sparing a glance at the ceiling above my head wondering if the girls are okay. "Katrina, Elfie, are you guys okay?" I ask through my walkie but I don't recieve an immediate response. "Katrina, Elfie, come in; do you hear me?" Again, there's nothing making me panic. "Katrina, Elfie can you hear me!?" Still not recieving an answer I start to make my way to the stairs, but A.J. stops me.

"It's a trap, a trick, they're fine." His words are rushed and crushed together as if he's an auctioner, but without the hyperness of one. I check in with tech instead having the need to do something.

"Serge, Josh, are Elfie and Katrina fine?" I hear an immediate response.

"Yeah, they--Ryan, we just now lost visual; all of the moniters shut down!" Sergey says quickly through the walkie making me panic. "Are you guys okay?" Before I'm about to answer the question Chip shouts out, "Ryan, we need holy water!"

I turn abruptly around to see A.J. gasping for breath and seizing on the ground. "Ryan, are you guys okay?" I drop the walkie and hurry to A.J.'s side pulling out some holy water before sprinkling him with it. The seizing only gets worse and again I hear Sergey say, "Ryan, are you guys okay? Can you hear me? Ryan? Ryan!" I don't answer him as I start shouting, "In the name of the Holy Spirit, let Adrien go! Let him go!" I'm sad to say his seizing is only worsening. "Damnit! Let. Him. Go. I command you!!"

Before long A.J. stops seizing and sits up panting as if he just finished running a marthon. When I ask if he's alright he just nods numbly not saying anything. I pick up the forgotten talkie and finally tell Serge, "We're fine, we had a problem but that was it. A.J.'s okay now."

"It's about time...what happened to A.J.?" I hear Josh say through the device in disbelief. However, I don't answer his question because I'm not too sure what happened. Instead I ask a question of my own.

"Are the moniters back on?"

"All of them," Serge confirms before he goes on to say, "Ryan, what happened to A.J.?"

"I don't know." Is all I say before I decide to end Dead Time for tonight because I'm worried about A.J.'s safety. As we all turn the lights back on and Heather and Chad come back into the living room I look at A.J. seeing him shaking like a leaf in the wind and, if possible, even more pale. "Are you okay?" A.J. doesn't answer but responds with a look of complete terror on his face. "What happened?" He doesn't say anything making me even more concerned. "A.J., are you alright?" He still doesn't respond despite my attempts to get his attention.

"Ryan, I don't think you're talking to A.J." Chip says carefully and, sure enough, when I look at A.J. again it's to see a cold, inhuman glare. Damnit.

* * *

**Alright, as much as I hate cliff hangers, I'm cutting the chapter off here. I'll have the next chap up and running hopefully soon. As I've said, this chapter wasn't flowing easily for me, so I had to cut it off; plus the length was getting to me. I didn't want to drag the chapter out longer then it needs to be. SO, despite my cut off, hope you still liked the chapter. Tell me, is the ending okay? It seems rushed and crappy to me. I dunno. Again, any OCC-ness I'm sorry for. **

**Thanks to everyone who's showing interest in my story. I'm thinking about writing a back story, but we'll just have to wait and see for now. Again, reviews are greatly needed and for those who voted, Chip won. ^^ So! I'll stop talking here and leave everything up to you guys. **

**And…a big thanks to Wicked112 for ur awesome story inspiring me!! Also thanks for the chance to mention/use Claire in my story!!! **

**PS: If you guys havn't read Paranormal Child or Paranormal Family, I highly suggest that you do! They're really worth your time! Also, they're well written by the wonderful Wicked112, my inspiration!**

**ferret nin**


	5. Recollections

**Misguided**

**Disclaimer: I've said it before and I'll say it one last time: I ****DO NOT**** OWN PARANORMAL STATE!! **

**Warning: M rated. Switching between character POVs, dark nature, violence, and graphic images.**

**Chapter Summary:** The tension is growing tight between the members of PRS, Chad, Chip, A.J.'s family, and A.J. They've heard what the demons are related to, but…is it really going to be put to the test? A.J. fights with himself and his demons, personal _and _real, but is it worth his effort? Dr. Crandall shows up and offers a session to hopefully bring the family back together; was it a good idea? An old battle is fought once more between good and evil. Will good overcome it…without damaging people in the process?

**Story Symbols/Key**

'_sssssewwwszo' = _outside voice in character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's POV

_why me anyway? _= thought/thought speech

------ = scene/POV break

_**bold**_= POV heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation out of character's POV

**Wet Floor; tread carefully= **emphasis where needed

Really now? Do you think that'll work?= demon talking inside A.J.'s head

**Chapter 5: Recollection **

_**A.J.'s POV**_

I find myself at the hands of the demons. I don't know what's going on around me; all I hear is white noise. I get the sensation of being sick to my stomach and I know where the demons are hiding; inside me. When Ryan asks if I'm okay I don't respond trying to control my shaking and fight the urge to scream. As he does this again I feel a sharp pain in my chest and the inside of me turns to ice; freezing the blood in my veins.

"Ryan," I hear Chip say and my stomach begins to drop. "I don't think you're talking to A.J." I close my eyes briefly before I see the horrid image of a molten lava beast, its chest full of thick, charcoal black hair, and golden irises rivaling that of flames from a forest fire. I scream and attempt to push the demon out of my mind but it stays firmly planted and begins to force its way into my psyche.

"In the name of Jesus Christ, I command you to tell me your name." Ryan says this with a firm, but cautious, tone of voice.

"A.J.," I attempt to say but only having it turn into a growl. I desperately fight for my body and soul back from the grips of this slimy creature.

"No. I want your name, demon. Not the boy."

"I don't have one. Back the fuck off Buell." I watch in utter horror as Ryan's face hardens and the demon inside my mind roars in my face, spraying me with acidic water. I hiss in pain and double over slightly. Suddenly, I can't breathe and all the air in my lungs seems to be turning into heavy smoke. I start coughing horribly trying desperately to get some air into my lungs; my efforts prove pointless.

"In the name of the Holy Father I command you to give me your name!" My coughing increases tenfold and it's not long before I find myself at the knees of the demon now taking my life.

"St. Michael the Archangel defend us in battle," The chant is done by everyone and I feel water hitting my face after every sentence. I have the sensation of hot coals sliding down my body.

"No! Back the fuck off or the boy dies!!" I shriek in agony as the demon starts shredding into my flesh. My breathing becomes shallower. There's silence before I feel fatigue seep deep into my bones and vibrate up to my brain. My movements become sluggish, the water slipping down my body no longer burns but feels like melting snow sliding down a roof top against my feverish flesh, and the will to stay awake fades from my agenda as I lose feeling in my legs; when did I stand up?

"A.J., are you there?"

"Ryan, look, he's paler than before!"

"He doesn't look to good…"

"Is he still possessed?"

"I think A.J. needs to sit down before he hurts himself."

"Ah, man, are you alright kid?" There are too many voices around me and I can't think; the atmosphere around me seems thick of black smoke and my lungs feel deprived of air. I fight the urge to faint from the pain; I can't get possessed again. I won't let that happen, not again.

"He's no longer possessed." I frown not happy about this statement. It still feels like there's something glued to my insides. Before I can respond my head emits a painful throb as if there's an earthquake and my brain is the epicenter of it. I curse loudly and hold my head in my shaking hands. Sweat pooled in my palms grease my hair making it stick to my face in uneven chucks.

"Do you want to something to drink?" All these questions accompanied by different feelings and voices make me believe I'm relapsing. I don't try to sort out who is saying what as my mind has officially shut down. I don't feel anything; no pain, no water, no air, no emotion. I'm just blank like a white sheet of computer paper.

"…tired…sick, tired…sick, tired…thirsty," I keep repeating this mantra over and over and over again as I lose all touch with reality. It's not long before my legs buckle and I fall to the ground in a heap of unconscious road kill. I never get the chance to say anything as I slip further down the embankment of the subconscious.

* * *

_**Chad's POV**_

When Ryan calls everyone back and says the investigation is on hiatus I become deeply concerned. Instead of asking questions I look to the skeleton and mistake it for a ghost. I don't know if it's my imagination or not, but I see something flash in the kid's eyes before they turn an angry amber. I shiver at the hatred radiating from it. Just as quickly as it appeared, it vanishes and I'm left standing in shock. Did I just now imagine that?

"A.J.," I hear Ryan say hurriedly and worried. "Are you alright?" A.J. doesn't say anything as he continues to shake horribly. "Are you okay?" This time Ryan has more control in his voice but I can tell how tense he is.

"Ryan," Chip says all of a sudden, "I don't think you're talking to A.J." I watch as Ryan curses under his breath upon his next glance of the eighteen year old. I can't bring myself to look at A.J. again. I'm too scared of what I'll see.

"Tell me your name!" Ryan has a dangerous edge to his voice that's accompanied by cold eyes; something I've only seen once before. A low, guttural growl comes from A.J. Ryan's eyes only become colder. "I command you to give me your name! Not the boy's!" A very possessive growl follows but this doesn't detour him. I can only watch in horror as Ryan and this demon go head to head.

Right after the growl A.J. screams and begins to cough and gasp as if there's smoke in the air. I begin to struggle to keep my cool in an escalating emergency. How long can he go without air? The most frustrating thing for me at the moment is the fact that there is absolutely nothing I can do to help A.J.

"St. Michael the Archangel; defend us in battle…" I fall in right behind Ryan as everyone in the room begins to chant in sync. Chip's voice is the loudest out of everyone's in the room and his hands are planted firmly on A.J.'s shoulders. He has taken the positition behind A.J. to catch him just in case said young man was to fall backwards.

Several inhuman hisses and growls sound rivaling the number of human screams and pleas for the pain to stop; I start chanting louder and louder hoping against hope that A.J. will overcome this demon. At the end of every sentence Ryan flings holy water on A.J. I feel sick to my stomach when the thing shouts, "Stop! Stop now; or I'll kill the boy!" Ryan doesn't stop, but only becomes louder, firmer, harsher, and colder.

After a five minute, more like three hour, long bout with the creature it finally leaves taking nothing with it; a good omen in my book. My assumption that A.J. would be better after the thing left his body was wrong; he's paler, weaker, and much thinner than when I first saw him.

"Are you there, A.J.?" Not surprisingly Ryan is the first to speak followed right after by Sergey, then Chip, Katrina, Elfie, and me.

"He's paler than before!"

"He doesn't look good…"

"Is he still possessed?"

"I think he needs to sit down."

"Ah man kid, are you alright?" A.J. doesn't say anything for a while as he continues to catch his breath. I watch as his pale body goes from snow white to a grayish-green color. He grips his head, pulls his hair, and bites his lower lip hard enough to make it bleed. I take this as a sign that he's ready to scream, but will not allow himself to do so. Man, if there was anything I could do for him I would do so in a heart beat.

"Tired…sick…tired, thirsty…sick, tired…thirsty…" He begins to say over and over and over again in an emotionless tone of voice. I hurry off to get him some water wondering idly if this is the last we'll see of the demon or if this is only the start of a long war.

* * *

_**Sergey's POV**_

As Chad runs off to the kitchen to get A.J. some water I find myself standing in shock at what just now happened in only a few minutes. I find myself asking, yet again, how often he gets possessed and wondering if I really want to know the answer to that question. Heather and Katrina usher A.J. to the couch just as soon as Chad comes in and sits beside him with Elfie following shortly behind him. I follow Ryan, Josh right behind me and Chip on my left, to the back porch.

When we're outside and out of earshot of A.J., Ryan begins to pace furiously while Chip, Josh, and I wait for him to cool off. After about two minutes Ryan stops pacing and joins us.

"God, I don't know if I can handle A.J. getting possessed again. We need to get rid of these demons for good." His voice is calm and firm but I know he's beyond frustrated.

"Ryan," Chip starts in a sad tone of voice. "If A.J. only sees and deals with demons, they won't leave him be."

"I know that, it's just…" Ryan releases a frustrated sigh and drags his hands through his hair several times; words gone for him.

"You can't blame yourself," I say firmly knowing what's going through his head right now.

"Yes, I can, Serge. I didn't come prepared. I didn't give A.J. the tools to defend himself, I didn't think twice about bringing you guys—" Chip cuts Ryan off immediately.

"Listen to yourself. You're acting as if you didn't help him at all. You—we—drove the demon away just now. If we didn't act that quickly we mostly likely would've had a perfect possession on our hands. You're the one who started the St. Michael's Prayer, Ryan. You're the one who was quick to act. If you blame yourself then that means you're blaming everyone else including A.J." I wait to see if Ryan will say anything but he remains quiet and impassive. Josh comes into the conversation.

"Dude, if you keep blaming yourself I'm going to hit you across your head with a camara or something. You're the person who accepted this case long before any of us did. Stop blaming yourself!" Again, Ryan doesn't say anything, but he nods his head in acknowledgement.

"Let's wait until tomorrow when everyone's rested to review the evidence. We need to get in touch with his therapist again; tell him what happened. I'll call his parents and tell them they can return home tomorrow morning." He walks back into the house and Chip frowns.

"Is this over?" I find myself asking him and he shakes his head sadly.

"It's far from over." Josh and I both curse while Chip goes off to make tea and coffee. Is that a psychic thing?

"So, I take it we're responsible for calling the therapist," Josh asks in a composed manner but I can tell he's shaken up as well.

"I believe so, yeah," I pull out my cell and walk back into the house where it's warm. Josh and I sit down at the dinning room table as I dial the number of Dr. Crandall's office and put the phone on speaker.

* * *

_**Dr. Crandall's Office-Eleven fifty pm**_

_"I'm not available at the moment. Please leave your name and number and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. If your call requires an immediate response, you can reach me at my home phone: 696-3300. Thank you and have a good evening." _

* * *

_**Josh's POV**_

Sergey and I look at each other wondering whether or not this is something of high importance. He looks to me as if asking the question and I just shrug. We decide to go ahead and call.

* * *

_**Crandall Residence—Dr. Crandall's POV**_

I sigh tiredly and take a sip of coffee before rubbing my aching eyes. Ever since I got home around eight o'clock it's been nothing but constant work. My wife is sleeping on the couch in the living room that's facing my office. My two daughters visited earlier in the day and left hurriedly to hang out with their friends. I'm looking forward to the two week vacation with my wife and children after so many long nights of work.

As I'm finishing the last of my appointment updates I frown remembering that gentleman who called earlier asking about A.J.'s current mind set. I told him the information is confidential and he said he both knows and understands this. I then asked him why he needed the information to begin with and he said A.J. is a client of the current case they're working on. When I asked him what he was talking about he said he's Sergey Poberezhny with the Paranormal Research Society and that A.J. called them to do an investigation of his house.

I didn't believe him at first but when I logged up the actual society's page and found him I gave the needed information but in vague answers so I wouldn't be breaching the Patient-Doctor confidentiality code but he could still get information. Two hours after the call I find myself home and crashing on the couch for five minutes before getting up and moving to my office to finish my reports and patient updates. I wish I could have crashed for three hours.

This brings me to the current time, eleven fifty. As I'm closing out of Microsoft Excel™ my phone rings once, then twice before I pick it up.

"Hello?"

_"Hi, it's Sergey again."_

"Good evening. Is everything going alright?"

_"Good evening to you as well. Well, we're making progress. Uhm…do you believe in possession?" _I frown not liking where the conversation is heading.

"Personally, yes, but professionally, no. Is A.J. alright? Did something happen?" Despite my efforts to keep calm I ask this rashly as my concern increases by the second.

_"Yes, sir," _I sit down in my computer chair and pull my hand through my hair. This is definitely not going to be good. _"Uhm…a few minutes ago A.J. was possessed and we got rid of the…"_

"Demon, yes I know; go on."

_"Well, right after the demon left his body A.J. was thinner than before and much paler. We're not sure if he's alright or not. The last time I saw him he was shaking horribly and completely speechless. Is there any chance that he'll recover from this and is there any way to ensure his safety?" _Well, he's quite the optimist, isn't he?

"Yes, however, I'll need to see him tomorrow. Can he make it here by ten thirty in the morning?"

_"Uhm…" _I patiently wait for an answer from Sergey. _"He says he'll be there." _

"Alright; can you do a favor for me?"

_"Sure, what is it?"_

"Keep him away from his room and the kitchen and make sure he's never alone. Also, don't let him go past the porch or in the guest house under any circumstances. If the activity is that serious, take him from the house completely. One last thing, please don't tell A.J. that I'm going to call his parents to the session tomorrow. I'm sure he's under enough stress as it is." The young man agrees and we hang up. Right after this I take two Aspirins, brush my teeth, change into my pajamas, and head off to bed. I'm going to need all the sleep I can get for tomorrow.

* * *

_**A.J.'s POV**_

When Chad hands me the glass of ice cold water I gratefully take it in my still shaking hands and begin to take small sips. Despite the possession being done and over with I still find myself feverish and unable to talk. I zone in and out of different conversations either too tired or uninterested. Now that my adrenaline rush is gone I find my eyes aching to close, my body dying to rest, and my brain demanding to shut down. I'm not sleeping for a long while. It looks like I'll be pulling all-nighters from now on; it's either this or I risk getting possessed again.

As Sergey, Chip, Ryan, and Josh come back in I make sure to do everything in my power to avoid eye contact. I stare at the carpet beneath my feet and close my eyes briefly, the water numbing my hands, before opening them. I'm under the impression that if I close my eyes for longer than a second, I'll fall asleep and into the hands of the demons. It's not helping that my limbs feel like lead and, regardless of the water, my mouth is dryer than a cotton ball.

"So, guys here's the plan," Ryan says as I force my ears to maintain their hearing abilities, "tomorrow morning we'll review the evidence from tonight and get the interviews completed. I'm going to contact A.J.'s family and tell them it's safe to come back, that A.J. doesn't mind them being here."

"Ryan, that's a lie and you know it," Katrina says gently but firmly. I find myself on guard. They're calling my family and telling them to come home? To hell with that; I'm **not** allowing it. I resist the urge to protest as that would cause unnecessary arguing. I don't believe I can stand another fight.

I wonder how Dr. Crandall's going to react to this mess. Will he accept it or will he just blame it on Schizophrenia, again? Maybe he'll not say anything and pretend it never happened. Then again…if I don't start acting normal I'm looking at another month in St. Peterson Memorial Hospital; something I'll do **anything** in my power to prevent.

Anything? Even murder that annoying, interfering, arrogant bastard called your therapist?

_Shut up. What would you know anyway?_

Alot. Want me to list?

_Go fuck yourself, bastard._

_Whatever. All the kids are brats, nowadays. They don't know how to have fun. _

"Josh and I got done talking to the therapist," I mentally grimace knowing what's coming next. "He says to bring A.J. over there 'cause he has an appointment at…ten thirty." I don't remember the doc ever mentioning an appointment tomorrow and thus I know immediately this is set up as an "after-the-cause-before-something-bad-happens-to-A.J." session; aka an immediate, last minute appointment.

I like using hyphens and I don't why that is but I do. Yeah, I'm weird and schizophrenic **and** I see demons for a living. I should be in the circus. "A.J. the Psychic" or "The Freak of Freaks" or maybe even a title of "The Kid of Hell" is what they'd give me, I'm positive. Thus, any time my friends or family want to take me or bring me to the circus, I kindly reject them.

"Do you think that it's safe to stay here for the night?" I don't know who asks this nor do I care at the present moment.

"I dunno. I think maybe for tonight we should take him out of the house; it may do him a load of good to get some _restful_ sleep." I fight against my will to laugh and school my features into an indifferent look. My eyes never leave the ground and I grow more tired. I also wonder why Ryan emphasized "restful". To hell with that; I'm never going to get a "restful sleep" for as long as I live or until my "gifted curse" leaves. Despite my bitterness, my eyes droop and I fall into a semi-conscious state.

"A.J.-," a person starts, but stops short noticing the fact that I'm down for the count. "Ehem. How can he remain so calm and relaxed right after he nearly died?" Someone beside me asks and I find myself feeling entirely sapped of emotions and incappiable of feeling anything. Tomorrow's gonna be a long day. Shit.

* * *

_**Gordon's POV**_

I wake up early the next morning with a stiff neck and the need of a shower. I don't know how or why but this crazy dream occurred last night where A.J. was fighting for both of our lives and laughing crazily about it. The fact that I dreamt of A.J. disturbed me. The last time I dreamt about him was the first time he got officially diagnosed with schizophrenia; something that both scared and worried mom, dad, and I.

When I get out of the shower twenty minutes later I notice that dad's up and hastily packing our suitcases. As his frantic motions continue I walk out the hotel door and into the hallway so I can stretch before I go and run around the hotel borders.

Three hours and gallons of sweat later finds me taking yet another shower and getting ready to head towards breakfast. By this time mom is up and about but I can see how pale, tired, and strained she is. Last night was a rough nigh for all of us seeing as to how A.J. refused to let us stay there yet put his self in harms way.

"Gordon," I look up when dad says my name. "Sit down, we need to talk." I frown upon hearing this trying to figure out what the hell I did this time. "It's about Adrien," he starts hesitantly and I'm relieved that it's not me but concerned that this is about Adrien.

"We got a call from Ryan earlier saying that A.J. has agreed to let us come back. We also learned that a few things got out of hand last night while they were doing the investigation. Now, before you say anything, keep in mind that Adrien was already unstable and has been for a while. Are up to seeing your brother again or would you rather do something else while your mother and I head over there?"

I take a while to respond because I wonder whether or not dad really thinks I don't care at all about my little brother. I need to show, in very subtle ways, that I in fact love my little brother and I don't want anything bad to happen to him.

"Dad, I may hate the twit, but I'm worried about him. I mean, he hasn't tried picking a fight with me and he's just been ignoring everything I say about him; good and bad. So, yea, I'm coming along just to see if the twit caused anymore trouble." He nods apprehensively and I can tell straight away that he's hiding something from me. However, as tempting as it may be, I don't ask what he's hiding; I may not want to know the answer to begin with.

When we pull up in front of the house I take into account how surreal and happy it is. This land doesn't reflect the activities that go on in the house at all. Maybe that's why A.J. hates staying here. I can't really say I hate it as much as I can say it doesn't feel right. It's like there's this burden on the house and you can only feel it when you walk past the front porch steps.

* * *

_**Sergey's POV**_

As the other three members of A.J.'s family walk through the door I find myself once again greeting them. I feel like shit this morning knowing that we're holding back information from these folks and because I didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I find it hard to sleep when all you can see is a near-dying eighteen-year-old and hear inhuman growls, hisses, and words every time you close your eyes. The other thing I find so pressing right now is his appointment with Dr. Crandall. I don't know how A.J.'s going to react when his family crashes the session. In fact, I'm under so much stress at the moment that I don't feel like I can keep food down thus I decide to miss breakfast.

Ryan had went to Hardies™ and picked up some biscuits. A.J. refused to eat anything as did Ryan and I. Breakfast is a quiet affair as everyone is lost in their thoughts.

I can tell just by looking at Ryan that he didn't sleep at all last night. It seems as though everyone hasn't slept well last night and, in all honesty, I believe no one slept that well except for A.J. However, that could have very well been him I heard walking around the kitchen and bumping into things which would be one of the many reasons why Ryan refused to sleep.

'What if he hurts himself?' I remember him saying last night when I told him to get some rest, that A.J. would be fine. Sometimes I wonder if holding all the responsibility for anything that happens, good or bad, is a healthy habit or not. Whatever the circumstance, I think it can be said that Ryan is a work-a-holic and A.J. is a frustrated teen with alot of bs.

* * *

**Time Skip---Dr. Crandall's Office**

* * *

_**A.J.'s POV**_

I thank Heather for dropping me off at the doc's office but I curse a storm when I walk towards his office. He wears a look of slight surprise before sighing wearily as I barge in and storm up to his desk.

"Why the hell did you have to bring my family in!? What're you trying to do!? Watch a blood bath? Why, when I asked **oh so kindly**, would you bring…**them** here!? They hate me! They'd rather see me dead than alive! And if I went missing they wouldn't file a missing persons report, they'd celebrate!!!" Despite my yelling Dr. Crandall remains unfazed and keeps a cool composure making me all the more pissed. Is that a thing taught in their college text books or something that's meant to calm their patient? If it is, then it's sure as hell not working.

"A.J., listen; this is for the best. It's time you and your family get over this…wall, boundary if you will." He doesn't smile and I don't say anything. In the past twenty-four hours and ten minutes I've been through hell and back and it's for nothing!! Well, fuck all of this mess.

Then, as if reading my thoughts, Dr. Crandall gives me a stern look telling me I'm not going anywhere if he can help it. I'm sad to say that he can as the fatigue from last night settles back in my bone marrow. I avoid his eyes and busy myself to looking around the office. The usual comfortable silence that accompanies the other sessions is replaced by tension that's chuck full of questions. Finally, Dr. Crandall breaks it by asking softly for my eye contact.

"A.J., please look at me?" I don't listen as I examine the odd titled books on his shelves. "Son, I'm sorry 'bout this. Please, look at me." I move my eyes from the bookcase to the fresh water fish tank against the back wall on the left of his office. In it is a sucker fish, a few black and gold goldfish, and about one or two of those little shark fishes. He sighs tiredly and I hear him get up from his chair. As he does this I continue to ignore him.

"A.J., look, everyone here is worried about you. You haven't been sleeping—don't lie to me either—you definitely haven't been eating, at least not adequately, and you're terribly pale and fatigued. I'm deeply concerned for you as I'm sure everyone else is, including your family. Whatever is going on, A.J., you're going to have to tell me eventually if you ever—"

I cut him off angrily not liking the calm and surreal tone of voice he's using; specifically the undertone that seems like pity. "No! I don't have to tell you anything. Yes, I haven't been sleeping well, and no, I haven't been eating. Would you want to eat after all the BS you would have to put up with if you're in my shoes!? How about the fact that I plan on leaving for good once I get into college _and_ I won't think twice about my family that hates me!!" After every sentence my voice rises as if the previous sentence is the before-the-tsunami wave.

Despite my yelling, Dr. Crandall continues to regard me with a compassionate yet objective pair of eyes. I frown panting heavily from my previous rant. There's nothing I can do that would make him pissed, is there?

"So, you're telling me you'd rather run away from your problems than solve 'em? I don't see how that benefits both parties. A.J.," I finally catch my breath and meet his eyes briefly before I divert my eyes to the blue carpeted floor with green, purple, and light blue polka-dots. _Never noticed that before…_ "You're a generous kid who has a very optimistic outlook on life. However, you prefer to waste your time by focusing on the dark matters in your world. I have a favor to ask you," I keep my eyes glued to the floor having the feeling of being scolded by a grandfather.

"Please try to make your family interactions work out. If you do, then you'll feel accomplished and freed from a heavy bolder bearing down on your shoulders, I'm positive."

I don't say anything as my parents come waltzing in along with my brother. My emotions at the present moment are apathetic; I don't feel anything but neutral. I finally take a seat in a hardback chair and cross my legs. My mom, brother, and dad all sit in the same kind of chair I am. I notice that they are apprehensive and I wouldn't blame them. I mean, who wouldn't be so when they're about ready to "smooth things over" with an agitated person…a Schizophrenic **and **agitated person?

Ten minutes go by and no one has said a single word yet. I know Dr. Crandall isn't going to start any conversation and that it's up to us whether or not there's talking. This tight silence makes me feel as if I'm being suffocated and I start to get nervous feeling that I have to start off the conversation.

"Hi mom, dad, and Gord; lovely day isn't it," I ask pleasantly under the impression that if I leave sarcasm out of this we'll actually get somewhere. Out of no where my dad begins to shout. Well, that idea's basically shot.

"Lovely day? **Lovely day!? **Who the hell do you think you're kidding Adrien! Get that smirk off of your face! I'm tired of your pretending that everything is fine and dandy. Why are you smirking to begin with!? Do you think this is funny? This turmoil we're being put through is just because you don't want to face your problems! Well, am I right!!??" Usually, when my dad yells at me, I have a witty or sarcastic comeback but this time I remain silent.

"Jack," Dr. Crandall starts slowly, carefully, "do you think this is right? Yelling at your son?" My dad turns around and glares at the doctor before somehow cooling off and sitting quietly. Mom speaks up with a timid and raspy voice.

"Adrien, hon, please ignore your father's remarks. We're all very concerned about your well-being. Why else would we be here today?" I feel defeated and small; like a child who wanted candy, but their parents wouldn't let him get it. There's a long silence as I refuse to further speak knowing that nothing good will result.

"Look, twit, I'm worried about you, mom's crying her heart out, dad's more scared than I've ever seen him, and you don't care?" I frown wondering why Gordon decided to enter the conversation.

"Whatever; I'm tired and if you're gonna lock me up again then do it or I'm leaving." I say this in a monotonous, firm, and final tone of voice but apparently Dr. Crandall was having none of it.

"A.J., I'm not going to do that, you know I'm not. Let's explore the reason why you've decided to bring your parents here." Mom, dad, and Gord all look at me as if I've grown a second head. I feel like I have.

* * *

**Ryan's POV**

By the time A.J. and his family get back we've finished gathering our evidence and reviewing it. Now our next goal is to show his family that no, he's not lying and that yes, there's paranormal activity going on. Going by my last encounter of Jack, I assume he still holds tight to his firm belief that nothing is going on and it's his son's creative imagination. I'm fine with him not believing, it's his opinion after all, but I don't like how he's treating his son because of it.

I sigh tiredly rubbing a hand down my face and draging it across the stubble; looks like it's time to shave again. I didn't get any sleep at all last night and now I'm paying for it. Despite my irritable mood, I mericalouslly manage to keep from snapping at everyone and anything. I'm not sure if the team slept at all last night, but I'm positive that that was A.J. fumbling around in the kitchen at four a.m., in spite of Serge's assumption. I don't know why he was fumbling around in the kitchen, but I'm positive that he wasn't looking for a snack or drink.

A.J. walks in first pushing past me roughly and storms through the house to and up the stairs before slamming the door to what I assume is his room. Right behind him is his older brother, who's slightly taller than me, and looks to be on the verge of murder. Next is Jack and his wife with Jack wrapping his arms around her thin shoulders and whispering comforting words. He only nods in greeting as I do. I shut the front door and look at the monitors again determined to see what went wrong last night and to give his family some time to settle.

Before long I go and gather the tense family to show the evidence. Meanwhile, Sergey and Elfie go upstairs to, hopefully, talk to A.J. I wonder what happened to make him that heated; I could _feel_ his anger as if it was a _thing_ and not an emotion. I have to say that that is both frightening and disconcerting.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I'm ending the chapter here. I'm fairly sure that last chapter sucked and I have a feeling this one will too. *Sighs* I don't know if I feel up to continuing this story or not. I hate not being able to finish a story, especially since I can never seem to finish one, but…what can I do? I'm making this whole thing cheesy as hell, being honest. I'm not trying to, but I am. **

**Enough of my sob story. If anyone has any suggestions, tell me; it can refer to anything. And, Wicked112, always the voice of reason I see. ^^ I'm sorry as a whole bout the repeat of dialogue, but I couldn't think of a way to write it otherwise. ^^; **

**For those of you that alert, fav, bookmark, ect., thank you. PM me what you think of the story if you don't care to review. Reviews and PMs are remedies to downed writers. *smiles sheepishly***

**Thank you everyone for reading this story and I hope in possible future updates I'll see you again! ^^ **

**Til' next chap, enjoy!**

**ferret nin**


	6. Questions

**Disclaimer:** Refer to previous chapters. I'm done with this.

**Warning:** Tons of cursing, family feuds, demon interactions, violence, mentions of new characters, a new person, and references to "Paranormal Child" by Wicked112. (thanks, Wicked112) Also, long stretches of dialogue between different characters (can't be helped ^^;)

**Chapter Summary: If Sergey and Elfie convince A.J. to rejoin his family, if A.J.'s family finally believe him, if the demons go head to head with their angelic counterparts…will everything turn for the better, will the case end, or will it only get worse? When Ryan calls on three extra people for help, will they be willing to battle once again? Enter: the dog and raccoon.**

**Story Symbols, Key**

_sssssewwwszo = _outside voice in character's surrounding

"talk now or DIE" = normal speech/phone conversation in character's POV

'_why me anyway?' _= thought/thought speech

- = scene/POV break

_**bold**_= POV heading/digital references, digital email

_"Hi this is me, Jack." = _phone conversation out of character's POV

**Wet Floor; tread carefully= **emphasis where needed

Really now? Do you think that'll work?= demon talking inside A.J.'s head

**Well, that'll have to change, won't it?** = angle talking inside A.J.'s head

Chapter 6: Why?

_**Ryan's POV**_

After I've shown Jack, Gordon, and A.J.'s mother, who I now know as Claire (the irony), the evidence—I made sure to skip the parts where their son was possessed—they remain speechless and frozen to the spot. That's one problem solved, now the next is figuring out what's bothering A.J. this time. Chip felt the need to go up with Sergey and Elfie and I've set Katrina and Heather to interview his family about this activity. My stress level isn't any different. I'm relieved, yes, but I'm highly concerned with what will happen next. I figure two things will happen: A) A.J. will come back down and join his family and they will finally understand him and their relationship will improve, or B) A.J.'s family will have a better understanding and want to help him through this, but A.J. will refuse their help and simply go about dealing with these ugly beasts on his own. I just wish everything would turn out alright but, as I already know where demons are involved, nothing will even out.

I also find it disconcerting that the demons' names are ones I've never came across before, ones that **know **me. If I've never encountered them, how do they know me? I doubt it's through the cases; I definitely know they're not personal; and I'm fairly sure that they're not mentioned anywhere in the Catholic or Christian faiths. So, what option does that leave me to conclude? Demons intermingle and share success and failure stories in Hell? That's a chilling thought.

Chip, after coming back from upstairs, pulls me outside and tells me something that completely ruins my resolve.

"Ryan, I'd hate to say it, but…the demons consider A.J. one of them; you know what that means, right?" I curse abruptly, my frustration mounting.

"They won't release their hold; they've already claimed him…." I trail off trying to figure out if this means that, despite A.J. being a baptized Christian, when he dies he won't go to heaven or, if this gives me grounds to fight them off by force; even if it means a draining and relentless battle for both parties….and the possible death of A.J.?

"Also, you should call Claire; she'll want to know."

"I'm not calling her."

"Why not?"

"…she's taking finals, if not taking them, she's studying for them." Chip looks at me intently and I find myself asking, "What?"

"You use that excuse every time. Don't you think it's counter productive to tell her to call you when she's obviously stressed and when you are, you don't call her?" I don't say anything for while and when I'm about to, there's a loud shriek from inside the house (thank you God, you saved me). We rush inside to find Claire, A.J.'s mom, beating the ground with a broom shouting at a raccoon. How did that get in here?

"Jack! Jack! Get in here! There's a raccoon in the kitchen! Out! Get out!" Not a second after she calls him does her husband come flying though with a rolled up magazine.

"What the hell did you let it in here for!" His shout is one of shock and fear. This makes Chip and I laugh; he's not that bad of guy, is he? He's not even as serious as he makes himself out to be. Claire stops beating around the kitchen with her broom to wear a look of repulsion.

"I didn't let the thing in! Are you mad! Ah! It's ransacking the cabinets! Jack, do something!" We look up, or down, to see the raccoon is indeed pulling the cabinet doors open while shutting every single one back after it's "ransacking". That's a particularly odd thing. I mean, don't bandits only steal after dark?

"What do you want me to do! Kill it?"

"I don't care! Just get rid of it!" This state of hysteria is almost so funny that it betrays any of the previous seriousness. Everyone, even Sergey and Elfie, come into the kitchen to watch the scene unfold with humor dancing around in their eyes. A few minutes later and the raccoon scurries between Serge and Elfie, up the stairs, making sounds similar to that of snickering, and making off with a box of Fruit Loops®. How odd.

_**Elfie's POV **_

When Ryan sends me, Sergey, and Chip up to talk to A.J., his frustration seems to be diminishing, but I can tell he's only covering it; it's still there. Now that I think about, this will be the first time Sergey and I ever formally talked to Adrien. Perhaps we should take the opportunity to re-interview him having him talk more about the demons than the house? That is, if he even will at all.

"I think Ryan needs me more right now. Go ahead and talk to him. I'm heading back downstairs," Chip says and I wave him off.

"Hey Elfie," I turn to look at Serge and notice how he has a far away look in his eyes; very uncharacteristic of him. "Do you think A.J. cares more about his family than he's letting on to?"

"Why would you say that?"

"It's just he wanted them to leave before we did Dead Time last night after we explained that, due to the reported activity, it could be dangerous. I mean, if A.J. really, honestly, hated his family then wouldn't he had just let them stay?"

"I don't think he would, Serge; whether he truly hates them or not. What any one person would let their family get hurt; if they had a heart?" He just shrugs and, as I go to knock on the door, we hear, "Damn it, no! I've told you it's over! It was in the fucking past; drop it already!" Serge looks at me with raised eyebrows and I glance at him. I know exactly what questions he's asking: What's "it" and who is A.J. talking to? Undeterred and with fresh curiosity, I knock on the door. A.J. either didn't hear it or he's ignoring it. I knock again, this time more persistently.

Right when we're about to give up and go downstairs, A.J. wrenches the door back and down right glares at us. It's so hostile that we both put our hands up in surrender. In a split second the glare vanishes and gets replaced by a semi-shocked, semi-apathetic look.

"Oh, hi; I thought you guys were **someone** else. What can I do for ya?" He leans casually against the door frame effectively obscuring our view inside.

"Uhm…we just wanted to ask if you're alright. I mean, you were pretty agitated when you walked through the door," Sergey says matter-of-factly.

"Oh, well, I'm fine. The angry part..." He trails off and just shrugs. I take this to mean that it was no big deal, not really.

"What happened to make you upset? I thought you didn't mind going?" I ask and again, he just shrugs wearing a look of "I-Don't-Know."

"I didn't, it's just…well, things happened and…that's it; things happened." We both blink at the encrypted words.

"What kind of things?" Sergey asks this in a slightly curious, slightly worried type of voice. A.J. looks to the floor for a minute and shrugs before looking back up.

"Just things; what's it matter?" We hear the dejection in his voice and decide to drop it. Something bad must have really happened and he's trying to put it behind himself.

"It doesn't, I guess. Do you want to come downstairs?" I ask this cautiously being careful of my wording.

"Sure, I guess; they're downstairs, right?" Neither of us knows whether he's asking about his family or the team, so we simply nod yes. He sighs tiredly before coming out, shutting the door, and locking it behind him. "Alright, let's go." It's muttered so we figure he's talking to himself.

_**A.J.'s POV**_

I argue with Fran and Ane telling them over and over that whatever happened in the past, when I first acquired my "gift", will never happen again. They refuse to agree with my firm opinion. After getting back from my excruciating appointment I've spent the last ten minutes coming down off of my anger. I don't think I've ever been that angry at anyone before. It was kind of terrifying.

_**Flashback (3**__**rd**__** Person Limited) **_

Dr. Crandall taps his pen lightly against his desk as A.J. slowly explains why he even bothered to "consider" his family sitting in on the session. He'll have to get Ryan back for this mess he's now in. Not in a bad sense, but in a practical joke sense; after all, he's trying to do him a favor. Still, this doesn't mean he doesn't have the right to not be pissed right now.

His parents, especially his father, have been sizing him up and scrutinizing A.J.'s very appearance. He's wearing a simple graphic tee, with shredded, hole-infested jeans, and purple combat boots. His hair is mussed up (since he didn't bother to brush it) giving his over all appearance a punk-Goth look.

At the moment he finds himself wanting to be dead than dealing with this torture session. He secretly agrees not to trust Dr. Crandall again unless he swears he won't pull this little stunt on him again. He rationalizes that that is a bit harsh, but what more can a person expect? After getting possessed twice in one day, not being able to sleep, and having to fight demons away from the kitchen on his own, who wouldn't be agitated?

Jacynth, listen to me: They're not going to help you, they plan on hurting you. A.J. only snorts at the whispered observation.

'_Yeah right, ass; if they were really going to harm me, they would have done that sooner,' _he says to the demon now in his head.

Suite yourself, kid. Remember the last time you didn't listen to me? Remember how that event ended up?

'_Go away, it was in the past, so drop it already; you wretched creature.'_

Really now, Jacnyth? If I'm a 'wretched creature', then what does that make you when you're talking to me?

'_I don't have a choice. It's this damned curse I've received. And my name's not Jacnyth! It's A.J. so get it right!'_

Ha! You make me laugh sometimes. You're not A.J.; you're Jacnyth, the 'soon-to-be' prodigy of Good vs. Evil. You might as well get used the name, kiddo.

'_What the hell are you talking about? The-Soon-To-Be-Prodigy of Good vs. Evil? I don't get it.'_

Ah…that's the point. This is the reason why you are too dumb to just ignore us. Your curiosity.

**Fran; if I told you before, then I've said it a million times. Leave Adrien alone. He belongs solely to us. You're just the side-character; the 'balance' of his honored gift. Also, you and your pals agreed to our pact** A smoother, gentler voice says and A.J. finds himself suffering from whip-lash. Who is this sudden intrusion into his psyche?

"A.J., I asked you a question." He snaps back to reality and briefly shakes his head to clear it.

"Huh?" He receives several sighs, the most from his father who's agitated at his behavior.

"He asked, 'What do you think?'" A.J. blinks at his father for a minute taking note of the disappointment and anger in his voice. This makes him become defensive.

"What do I think 'bout what?" His tone is sharp but his face and body language betray any sign of anger; he's stoic.

"What do you think about bringing your family to the next session?" Dr. Crandall asks this and A.J. glares at the therapist.

"No." A.J. figures they will leave it at that, but of course they don't.

"What do you mean 'no'? Why did you let us sit in on this session!" Gordon bites of bitterly in distaste.

"I mean no. I didn't choose it. It wasn't my choice, ass."

"Watch the language!" His father says sharply. This time A.J. doesn't remain stoic; he reacts in full blown anger.

"Or **what**? You'll ground me for a week? C'mon, I'm eighteen here, that shit doesn't work. I'm not a kid."

"Fine, if you're so 'adult', why don't you leave our house and do something useful in your life?" A.J. goes to retort but stops short and looks down at the floor in dejection. He knows that his dad knows he can't leave the house; he's not nearly ready and doesn't have the resources to rent out an apartment. His dad also knows how hurtful it is to say that he's useless due to his illness.

"Jack," Dr. Crandall starts off gently, "I understand you are angry and frustrated and tired, I honestly do, but look at your son. He's supposed to look up to you as a father, a role model. You're his right hand man when no one else is on his side. Don't you see what you're doing to A.J.? This is **why **he fights back—"

"So, you mean to tell me that Adrien's reason for causing us pain and emotional turn-oil is just because he's a sulky and rebellious teenager?" The doctor sighs and ends the session. A.J. leaves first heading towards the bathroom on the first floor of the three story building. Jack follows him and pushes him roughly against the wall. All A.J. does is glare heated and hateful daggers at his dad. When his dad pulls his fist back, but stops short, A.J.'s adrenaline sky rockets.

As A.J. prepares himself for a physical fight, his dad suddenly releases him, sighs angrily, and just walks off. However, not before he delivers the final blow to A.J.

"You're such an annoying child. How my wife gave birth to you is a pure mystery. Adrien, look, I'm here whenever you finally grow up and start acting your age. Until then, don't look to me for help. Go to the PRS team, or Dr. Crandall, or even the damn park you spend your time at everyday now. I can't deal with a sulky kid who doesn't understand what it means to be mature."

If A.J. wasn't already beaten down or emotionally worn, this certainly pushed him over. His dad's words…he knows they're all true; he's not mature, he's not capable of being "an adult", and he most certainly isn't ready to say, "Daddy, help me; save me, protect me, Daddy. Daddy, please!" He really does need to grow up.

Ahhh…the fresh smell of reality…it hurts, doesn't it?

'_Shut the fuck up. Just leave me alone already!' _

Aw…the wittle waby's gonna cry to mummy now. Ha! She doesn't care about you at all. Grow up already. Be a man; an actual adult. Mummy and Daddy aren't gonna help you wittle boy.

'_Fuck! Just shut up! Why won't you leave me alone? Can't I at least have _**some** _peace in my life for once? You're kind is the reason why I can't even talk maturely to my father! As soon as we get somewhere where we finally understand each other, you guys ruin it! Just leave me the hell alone and butt out of my life!_

Hm…lemme think…uh, no. Why do you want peace? If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be sane.

'_If wasn't for all of you existing, I _**would**_ be sane. I would have never gotten Schizophrenia! However, since I can't really have peace and since I can never be happy, I have to settle for something that resembles sanity.' _

**That's really how you view your gift, Adrien? Do you know how much of an honor it is to have such a gift as yours? Do you really know?**

'_I don't want to be insane! I'm tired of dealing with this damned curse! What's the point of this! Fuck. I'm talking to myself _**and** _losing. Damn; I'm a lost cause, aren't I?'_

That you are, my boy; that you are.

**Shut it, Fran. No one invited you into the conversation. **

Maybe not you specifically, but Jacnyth certainly did. I mean, hey, he started talking to me and he's not complaining. 

**YOU started talking to HIM, not the other way around. And yes, he's very much complaining. **

Meh, you never have any fun don'tcha? Hey, Ethan, where's your sister, Emily? You're never without her. Did she finally leave you on your own? How sad.

**She's relaying a message to someone rather important. She couldn't make it with me. Besides, I don't need her to take YOU on. I can defeat you with one hand tied behind my back in a heartbeat.**

Really now? Wanna bet? Wanna find that out right here, right now? 

'_Damn it! Get the hell out of my mind already! I don't want _**any** _fighting! Crap, someone's coming.' _

With this, both Ethan and Fran leave his psyche, if only for a while. Indeed someone is coming and that particular someone just so happens to be Dr. Crandall. Neither of the two speaks as the doc opens his arms and A.J. falls right into them sobbing terribly. All that can be heard is A.J.'s cries and the occasional clacking of heels or dress shoes down the hall and passing the bathroom they're in without hesitation.

"It's happening all over again!" A.J. says through his sobs as Dr. Crandall just soothes him by holding on tight to him.

"Shhh, I know A.J., I know. We'll work through this, 'kay? We'll get through this together."

"Why can't I just be left alone? Is it too much to ask to just be left alone; to be free?"

"Hush, son, hush. Just breathe; c'mon, in, out; in, out..." A.J. does just this and it's not long before he finally calms down.

"How do I handle this?"

"To the best of your ability."

"Don't let 'em sit in anymore, please…I don't know how much more I can handle…" The doctor sighs tiredly knowing that A.J. is rapidly declining and there's not much more he can do except offer him a vacation, but he knows A.J.'s parents won't allow for such a thing.

"Okay, I won't let them sit in anymore; can we bargain, though?"

"What?"

"You're dad can't sit in anymore, but can your mom and brother sit in?"

"I don't know…"

"It would help your relationship with them; it might even be good for all of you." A.J. only shrugs his shoulders tiredly giving Dr. Crandall the 'okay, go ahead, I don't care at this point' cue or so the doctor assumes.

When A.J. and Dr. Crandall break up and go their separate ways he heads out to the Doge Neon® and climbs in before he and his family head off; his dad driving. Upon reaching the last turn, before they make it to their neighborhood, his dad starts in.

"What took you?" A.J. just shrugs indifferently pulling out his orange IPod® and placing the little buds into his ears shifting to his favorite song, "It's Not Over" by Daughtry and his next favorite song, "Prototype" by City Sleeps. "Adrien, I'm talking to you." He increases the volume to fifteen so his dad's voice is drowned out and closes his eyes, his head bopping up and down to the rhythm. "Adrien, listen to me when I'm talking to you." Again, he doesn't answer. "Damn it, Adrien! Get those ear buds out your ears this instant!" Grudgingly, A.J. pulls his little friends out and pointedly looks at his father.

"Good. Now that you're listening to me, answer my question; what took you so long?"

"Stuff," he replies shrugging his shoulders.

"Stuff, huh? That's it; just stuff?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Adrien."

"Don't you dare use that tone with me, Dad." Gordon only raises his brows in both shock and horror. He's never seen two people harvesting so much hate towards one another. Especially when his kid brother is the one who shows pure hate; it sends a chill down his back. This can't be his kid brother.

"You're impossible. You're grounded for the next month and a half." A.J. just rolls his eyes and puts the buds back in making sure to blast the music. So what if his ear drums burst? At least he can escape all the noise around him…and inside his head. _'Damned gift…if only I just…' _He stops and shakes his head before letting the smooth rhythm and quick paced melody melt over him and take him away from this place called insanity.

When they get home and out of the car, his dad walks straight towards A.J. and yanks his IPod from his hand, disconnecting the ear buds. "Alright, starting right now, you're officially grounded—"

"What's you're problem dad?"

"It's you who has a problem."

"And, so what if you ground me? I can always sneak out. It's not **that **hard." His father fumes, finally loses control, and hits A.J. directly across his face before saying coldly, "At least I'm a decent citizen who does not let their illnesses interfere with their duty as a citizen."

"You can never accept me for who I am, can you dad? Well, guess what? As soon as I graduate from high school, I'm going to Pennsylvania for college. I won't miss **you** one bit."

"Wonderful. You yet again prove how much of a coward you really are." A.J. glares at him and storms up the walkway, up onto the wrap around porch, and all but shoves his way through the already open door, completely ignoring Ryan. He heads straight up into his room and slams the door.

_**End flashback**_ _**(Third person limited)**_

_**Ryan's POV **_

When Sergey and Elfie come back down the stairs and into the living room with A.J. in tow, I can't help but smile warmly at him. However, A.J. isn't even looking at me, or anyone else for that matter; he's staring off into space and has a faraway look in his eyes. Is he conversing with the demons? I pray to lord he isn't; not right now, at least.

Jack gets up from the couch and has a remorseful look on his face. He approaches A.J. cautiously and gently calls for his attention. Does he believe what he just saw?

"Adrien," the teen still has an occupied look on his face. Jack clears his throat. "Adrien," again, A.J. doesn't respond as his distant look gets further. "Adrien!" He suddenly snaps his head in the direction of Jack and I notice the look of complete and utter fear on his face. Then his eyes widen in shock as he realizes that someone's calling for him and, if he had any color to his complexion to begin with, all of it drains.

"Dad," he says in a stiff and cautious tone. Jack sighs and pulls his son into a tight hug. This action surprises all of us, but A.J. is the most shocked out of everyone in this room.

"Oh my God, Adrien…I had no idea how haunted this place was. I'm sorry," A.J. doesn't respond as he stands dumbfounded.

"It's…okay; dad," he says awkwardly and backs out of the touch a bit. Suddenly, he rips from Jack's grip and darts to the other side of the room. "It's a trick," he starts accusingly taking everyone by surprise. "I'm not gullible, I'm not. Don't touch me! You're just trying to reassure me that nothing's going on. You don't believe a single thing…you want to get rid of me, send me off. You said so yourself. Back away, don't come anywhere near me!" He shouts backing further with a look of utter horror on his face until his back hits the wall as his dad approaches him.

"Adrien—A.J., it's alright; I'm not going to hurt you. I don't know what gave you that ide—" A.J. tenses and stops for a minute before fiddling with the door handle and keeping his eyes trained on Jack.

"Stay away, stay away; don't you **dare **touch me," his fear jumps into a rush of anger and I, again, feel like I've suffered whip-lash just now. Where did this come from all of a sudden?

"Adrien…why? Why don't you trust me?" Jack's voice is gentle, concerned, and sincere; a much different take than before. I look at A.J. and notice how his eyes continue to change colors like an unpredictable wildfire. Is that normal?

"Don't come near me, get away from me. I'm warning you! I swear to heaven and hell that I'm warning you!" I cautiously walk forward trying to see if his eyes really are changing colors or if I'm just imagining it.

His gaze rips from his dad and lands on me. I stop moving, stop breathing. We lock eyes. All kinds of color swirl around his irises and I gulp. They're not human; they belong only to demons. All of the sudden the cold eyes change into softer colors; brilliant and piercing colors. These have compassion, sincerity, and comfort in them; they have to belong to angles. So…does this mean A.J. is possessed by demons **and **angles…or is this a trick by the demons?

Quickly, almost as soon as I see the compassion and hate play in his eyes, they're both gone replaced with his normal colored eyes, but his gaze is far more distant than I've ever seen before. This doesn't shock me seeing as to how Claire does this all the time; of course, she turns her head to talk to her angels. No, what takes me by surprise is that he takes on different voices.

"Ryan, afternoon; I'm Thom." his voice changes from medium pitched and mature to low and demanding.

"Buell. It's nice to finally see you in person. Tell me, how do you do? Are you having fun yet? Fran, by the way, but I'm sure you already knew that." I go to back up only to realize that I'm giving it power and control if I do so.

"Mitch," A.J.'s hand extends out to me and I tensely take it in an unsure handshake. Then, as if in succession and hurriedness, several names fall out from A.J.'s mouth each one having its own pitch, tone, and personality.

"Ni'hil."

"Ethan. Emily couldn't attend, I'm sorry." Emily, who's Emily? Where is she?

"Islah," the tone of voice is pleasant, but distasteful.

"Paean."

"Antony."

"Ane," the female voice is too soft for a demon. There's malice in it, I can hear it. I gulp and silently pray that nothing bad will happen to my team, A.J., his family, or Chip.

"Tristan," the voice is young and innocent like a child, but holds a since of maturity.

"Noa," this name strikes a bell somewhere, but I don't remember where I've heard it before. It's said with excitement and craze. Where the hell did I hear that name before? I begin to get concerned as I realize, when counting, each angle has a counterpart, just like with Claire's angles and Laura's demons. Suddenly, realization hits me like a fist to my stomach and all functions of my brain stop. A.J.'s gift, its role, is reversed. No, the demons are not his guardians. No, I don't believe it, it's not possible. I need to seriously call Claire.

_**Claire's POV**_

The Ohio college campus is busy with constant activity as the ending of finals approaches rapidly. The summer air is thick and full of bubbly persons each making plans with one another to do something over the summer or how they plan on visiting their family members for the summer. As for me, I don't really make plans, I already know what I want to do over the summer and it doesn't require planning at all.

Another thing that's been bugging me recently is that Ryan hasn't called or texted me for three days now. I'm beginning to get concerned about him. He usually calls me everyday and texts me, like, every single minute of the day asking the same questions, _**"Are you okay? I miss you. I wish you were here with me. When do finals start/end? Are you really, really, positively okay? I can come and get you if you're not…." **_His texts usually go on and on basically asking the same thing over again and again. God bless him; he has a heart of gold, but the mindset of an over-protective sibling.

"Heh, you can thank God for that one," Taylor says automatically when I usually question odd occurrences.

"I guess so. Why do I need to end finals early?" I ask tilting my head to the side in Taylor's direction. The knowing smile that's usually on her face falters for a minute similar to how a light bulb flickers before it dies out completely. I look to Peter for an answer but he doesn't offer one. "Okay, what's going on guys?" I know something is up because not even Shade is smiling. Peter glances in Taylor's direction before looking in mine.

"Another person has your gift, Claire." I stare at him in confusion. _Another person with my gift? Another chosen one? _He sighs at my silent question before answering. "We can't say much on the matter; it's not our place to say, really. I can tell you, however, that the kid who has a gift **similar** to yours is called 'The Final Messenger'. Like I said, I'm not too sure—," An entirely new angel, one that I have never seen before, interrupts Peter.

"Hiya, I'm Emily; uhm…I'm one of the seven angels watching over Adrien." All of my angels seem to know what Emily's talking about, but I'm entirely clueless.

"That explains it; I heard about him. Where's Ethan?" Taylor asks her but I'm still left to wonder who the heck Ethan and Adrien are.

"He couldn't make it. He's needed back with Adrien." Then Shade enters into the conversation.

"Oh! Is Tristan one of the seven?" Emily looks over at him and nods her head shortly.

"What about him?" Her tone is protective and she looks wary.

"Dude! We're the best of pals! I haven't seen him in forever. I was beginning to wonder what happened to him. How is he?"

"He's fine…how exactly did you two meet?" Emily seems suspicious when she says this and I begin to wonder what the huge deal is.

"Isn't it obvious? We're practically the same age. We entered Heaven at almost the same time." Emily's eyes widen and she looks at Shade with deep compassion.

"Were you two the…?" Shade's face falls but a smile is replaced quickly by the frown. With renewed vigor he asks yet another question.

"So, where's he now if he hasn't returned to Heaven yet?" Emily doesn't answer as she chews on her bottom lip before announcing that I'm about to receive a call that will explain everything. _A call from whom?_

_**Sergey's POV**_

When A.J. walks off after listing several names and Chip follows after him, I turn to Ryan who's severely pale and overly stressed. I have a feeling what's going to happen next. He's gonna start burying his fears and stress and let them eat him away like hungry piranhas over a bloody and dead body.

"You should call Claire. She'll really want to know about this."

"Serge, I'm not calling her. Didn't I just have this conversation with Chip? She has finals. I'm not—,"

"Ry, honestly man, you use that excuse too often. It's almost a cliché. Every time you're stressed and don't want to talk to Claire, you use the 'she has finals' excuse. Call. Her." I narrow my eyes slightly; so slightly that I don't believe he even notices it.

"For the last time Serge, no. The last thing she needs to do is worry about me, about the team." I sigh in frustration. Ryan is such a good person who wants to protect everyone around him, but he can be such a stubborn idiot.

"Ry, I'm telling you that if you don't tell her eventually, she's gonna find out and then she'll chew you out, again." He sighs in frustration himself.

"Listen to me Serge: I. Will. Not. Call. Her. Period. What don't you understand about those words?" I go to argue but stop dead in my tracks. When Ryan has made up his mind, there isn't any point in arguing with him. He's more stubborn than a mule and donkey put together; a good trait sometimes, but a bad one in situations such as these.

"Okay, I'll drop it," he nods his thanks and says, "I knew you would understand." I nod my head in a 'you're welcome' way. He leaves the living room to go off in search of something. "If you won't call her, then I will."

_**Claire's POV**_

When I finally reach my dorm building, I take in the advantage of having an air conditioned environment. I unlock the door to my dorm and open it to see Quinn talking avidly on her phone and packing things into small boxes, each labeled separately in accordance with the rooms they belong in. Not wanting to interrupt her phone call, I walk over to our mini kitchen and make me some chocolate ice cream with blueberries and whipped cream on top; my most favorite treat. Shade snickers before Peter hits him on the back of his head playfully.

"Stop it, Shade; honestly, I don't know how I can put up with you."

"Because I'm your favorite out of our group," I laugh at his child-like antics. Taylor just sighs, John shakes his head back and forth, Charles laughs, Gregory snorts, Thomas remains silent, and Peter rolls his eyes.

As soon as I'm about to sit down on the couch that Quinn and I managed to find in one of the many thrift stores around campus, my cell rings and I take it out hoping Ryan's finally calling me. Upon looking at my caller ID it's actually Sergey's number, not Ryan's.

"Hey, Claire,"

"Oh, hey Sergey; what's up?"

"I just felt like calling to ask if you're done with finals yet."

"Yeah, I just finished them yesterday, shockingly."

"I thought you had finals for two weeks, not one."

"I thought so too until three of my teachers canceled classes and finals. So, I'm officially finished."

"Oh, whatcha plan on doing for the summer until next term?"

"Oh…just visiting with my family and spending some time with ya'll and 'em. Are you guys on a case or something?"

"Actually, yea, we are. Why you ask?"

"It's just Ryan hasn't called or text me for three days and I've been getting worried. So, what case you guys working?"

"Uhm…an intense one; one dealing with demons **and **angels as it may be." My eyes widen in shock upon hearing this news.

"How's it going?"

"Not too great; I mean, we have a few goals accomplished, but this case may take longer than a week at the rate its going. There's something I wanted to tell you."

"Oh. You guys want me down there or something?"

"Actually, Chip's already on this one." Disappointment comes across my face. I really wanted to see Ryan again. "Can you—hang on a minute, Claire—yeah, okay, alright…I'll ask. Wait, you want the phone? Oh, okay, whatever man. Can't believe I'm the one who's talking to your girl and not you. Jeez, I was joking, chill out—Hey Claire, sorry 'bout that. Ryan wants to know when the next possible flight you can catch to Franklin, Tennessee is."

"Of course Chip gets called on the one case I don't know about."

"I'm sorry?"

"I forgive you. I'm looking for tickets right now. Why?" I say pulling my laptop from my bag and starting it up.

"He's been pretty stressed out 'bout this case. I'll—what? Okay, okay, jeez, chill out—**Ryan** will call you when you reach the airport bout the details."

"He's such a hypocrite."

"And stubborn; don't forget stubborn."

"That too," I can hear Ryan shouting on the other end defending himself and his reasons for not calling me, but I pay them little mind.

"Alright, bye,"

"Okay, later." With this we hang up and Taylor whistles.

"Looks like someone's in the dog house now."

"Yep," I say before sinking deeper into the couch and Shade shouts out, "Road Trip! I call shotgun!" Everyone, including Peter, laughs at his antics. He's such a kid.

**Ryan's POV**

"Man, Serge, why did you have to go and tell her that I wasn't planning on calling her? I mean, you could've just said 'Ryan's busy with the case'. Then she wouldn't be so mad at me." I watch as Sergey puts his hands up in surrender. I don't sound hostile, do I?

"Hey, man, it's you who said you didn't want to call her. It's not my fault she's angry with you. I just told her simple things. She _sensed _the rest of it." I roll my eyes knowing exactly the type of abilities Claire has and she couldn't possibly have sensed anything else aside from the 'simple things' Serge told her. He's lying.

"Sergey, I know you didn't just state 'simple things'. You stated many things, each a detail deeper than the last. How else could I be in the dog house?" He just shrugs and I shake my head in humor. "Whatever. Let's just see if we can't pry more information from his family members. One of them I know for a fact is hiding something from us and I want to know what exactly that is." So, Ryan and I work for the better part of the afternoon trying to get Gordon to open up and tell us exactly what he refuses to talk about: A.J.'s temperament, personality, and A.J.'s past. His past can't possibly be **that **horrible, can it?

_**Chip's POV**_

I follow A.J. out of the house and into the edge of the forest where he pokes around the fertile dirt and random green leaves. He has a garden? I just sit on a decaying log at the top of his little garden and wait patiently for him to take a seat beside me. He doesn't, but he does say, "Hey Chip; what's up?"

"A lot of things, actually. You have a garden?" He stops for a minute before going back to paying special attention to this weed looking plant.

"Actually, I do. I have quite the green thumb. I just started my veggie garden, like, a month or so ago. I haven't been tending to it as much as I should have though and now it's become overgrown; nothing a little weeding can't solve."

"I didn't take you to be the gardening type." I hear him snicker before getting entirely down on his knees and yanking a weed up and out of the ground as if it doesn't even have roots.

"Most people don't; only I know 'bout this garden and that makes it special. It's kinda like that book, 'The Secret Garden', in a way." I smile and nod before pointing out another weed. He examines it shortly and laughs.

"That's not so much a weed as much as it's a little pumpkin vine. You see, when Halloween comes 'round this little guy's gonna be used to decorate our porch. I plan on putting up all the decorations this year. It's going to be great! The little kids are gonna come up in their Superman or Witch or Vampire costumes, put the little candy pieces into their buckets or bags, and walk off with a huge smile plastered on their faces saying, 'thank you mister!' It'll be great!" I smile happy with A.J.'s future plan but I can't help to wonder how he'll accomplish that. It's too short of a time frame. However, who am I to ruin his dreams?

"That sounds great! About what happened—," he cuts me off shortly in a good-natured type of voice. I can tell he's faking it.

"Yea, what bout it," he asks through clenched teeth. I think that's mostly in part from pulling up a particularly clingy weed.

"Well…how often does that happen?"

"How often does what happen?"

"The different voices giving people greetings?"

"Oh. You mean the crazy little episodes I have where the sly creatures slip out and take over me? Or, do you mean when they start conversing with everyone using me as a mediator?" I'm silent for a while not quite sure what I want to say or how to phrase my next response. If I'm not careful then he'll most likely go berserk. That is, if the sharpness of his tone is anything to go by.

"Well, as much as I'd hate to say it, you are a medium and many, if not tons, of spirits will use you as a means of communication." He shrugs indifferently before moving onto another weed, this one being crab grass.

"Something I'm already aware of." Wait, if he's already aware of this, then why is his tone of voice so clipped; especially after he says 'using me as a mediator'. I quickly change the topic.

"Can you tell me more about your gift?"

"Curse; it's a curse, not a gift. Seeing demons is not a gift." I frown slightly but I don't let this deter me. I'm positive he'll see his powers as a gift and not a curse soon enough. Maybe he'll finally understand that seeing demons is a good, great thing actually, because he can keep people out their destructive paths and help them understand their darker nature better. Maybe he'll even be able to help these people overcome their dark sides.

"That's beside the point," he nods his head before finally managing to yank the crab grass out of the earth. That had to hurt his arm. "Are you okay?" He doesn't say anything so I just assume that he's fine before I continue, "When did your powers first occur?"

"I dunno. Sometime far back in the recent past, I guess. I don't remember. Next question," my frown becomes deeper as I realize he's bluntly lying to me and using a sarcastic tone of voice, but I ignore it in light of the fact that he's bound to stop.

"Okay; how about how you felt when you first experienced your 'curse' first hand?" He looks up at me in disbelief, but he answers anyway.

"I dunno. Confused, agitated, and down right scared." The way he says this in a monotone makes me a bit worried. What happened to the emotion and color in his voice; no matter how sarcastic it may have been? "Let me elaborate a little. Confused because I didn't know nor understand what the heck was going on. Agitated because I could never answer that question of what was going on. Down right scared because that was when I first came face-to-face with the hellish creatures that now seem to govern my life."

I go to ask another question, but A.J. quickly says, "Don't bother asking. I'm tired of talking," his tone is no longer empty or full of sarcasm, but downright dismissive. This really frustrates me because A.J.'s not even trying to be honest with me. He's not tired of talking; he's just saying that to avoid my next questions: "How old were you when you first encountered them," and, "Did you always have this 'curse' or did something happen where you attained it?" I get the feeling that last question will never be answered without going head-to-head with him. What happened to make him so defensive?

After this he sits back on his haunches and smiles contentedly, I look down and notice the garden is nearly spotless except for maybe a few stray roots and the occasional worm. I think gardening is the one way A.J. can relieve his stress. However, something tells me he doesn't like getting dirty and now he's covered in mud splotches. He just laughs and I laugh with him feeling his aura lighten up. Maybe I'm blowing this out of proportion. Maybe he does want to answer me and he's not being defensive, but rather he's trying to hide something from me in order to shield me from…a darker past?

_**A.J.'s POV**_

When I finish gardening I can't help but feel happy that I actually managed to keep my "crops" alive and defeated all the little evil weeds. Now I'm covered head to toe in mud splotches. I really can't stand being dirty at all because I'm a severe clean freak. Everything has to be spotless and organized; nothing can be out of place. Not even the questions Chip just asked me, and the ones he planned on asking me, can ruin my good mood. Now if only I could pick at the weeds in my life. I laugh at this fact knowing that that is almost impossible.

Upon walking inside I notice too things off with the kitchen that I didn't notice earlier. The first being there are little, muddy paw prints everywhere on the pristine, Clorox™-clean, white floor; the second being the same sized paw prints on the perfectly closed cabinets. What the hell is the broom doing in the kitchen and why are there scratching noises coming from my room upstairs? Chip looks over at me curiously and I start my trek up the stairs, into my room, expecting to see the demons to be huddling in it but only to see a raccoon on my bed munching away at fruit loops.

As if noticing our presence, the raccoon looks up with twinkling eyes and actually makes a snickering noise. I tense wondering if one the demons have taken on a different form, an animal form. Of course, if one of them did take on a different form, this is a first. They've never taken on any other form than their own slimly shells. Chip wears a look of recognition on his face when I glance at him and I look at him expectantly.

"A.J., I think that's your spirit guide," as Chip says this, his eyes twinkle just like the raccoons only it's out of happiness, not humor; or so I think.

"My...spirit guide," I ask skeptically because I never heard of such a thing. Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration, but I really don't quite understand the concept.

"Yes; it's kinda like a guardian angel only instead of guarding you, it guides you. Everyone's spirit guide is different and they either take on a human form or an animal form. Apparently, your spirit guide is in the form of an animal which just so happens to be a raccoon." I take a minute to process this new information and when I do the raccoon jumps off the bed and shuffles over to my feet. So the raccoon I saw when Ryan confronted me about what was going on is actually my spirit guide?

"So, can spirit guides take on different forms instead of just animals?"

"Oh yes, definitely. A single spirit guide can take on an animal of your liking, it could be a dead relative, an extremely close friend, or some spirit guides can just be assigned spirits that are wandering the earth. Ever heard of that phrase, 'everything happens for a reason'?" I nod my head having heard it on several occasions. The most recent being on a Criminal Minds® episode I watched about a week ago. Wow, I can actually remember specific times clearly and I'm not even confused in the least bit; maybe the meds really are working. I hear distant snickering somewhere but I ignore it.

"Well, that's exactly what I'm talking about where spirit guides are concerned. That and also God himself." I smile and look back down at the raccoon still at my feet.

"Does it have a name?"

"You tell me."

"How the heck do I figure that out?" I would have said 'hell', but I don't believe there's a point in cursing; especially when the demons aren't around. I mean, why call them here?

"Communicate with it; just like you do with the demons." I look into the animal's eyes and become mesmerized in its meaningful gaze. By the time I break eye contact I'm in utter shock. "Well?"

"Raymond, the name of my dead grandfather…" the creature scurries off and I follow after it having so many questions to ask the one person in my family I could actually count on and look up to as a father. By the time I catch up to it, however, the raccoon's already at the edge of the woods and past my garden. This makes me frown a little. How come he didn't stay around? Maybe Raymond isn't actually my grandfather. Maybe my spirit guide just so happens to have the same name as him. My mood falls at this but I get the odd feeling that something bad is about to occur. Something much worse then the possessions…

_**Ryan's POV**_

I get off the phone with Claire, who just reached the airport, and start to call Lorraine Warren when Chip comes back in with A.J.; A.J. running up the stairs and Chip quickly following behind. "_I wonder what that's all about,"_ I think before hearing the phone being picked up on the third ring. We talk for a while, since I hardly call her, before I begin explaining the case that I'll soon give a name to. Yes, it has become that serious, that demanding, that long. It deserves a name. I'm not sure what that name will be yet but I'm positive it's going to be along the lines of, "Friday the 13," or, "Legion". My sole reason being that we first started the case on April 13 which happened to be on a Friday and the other one simply because this is a whole group of demons with a common purpose, not just "passer-by" demons.

After I call Lorraine who's also catching a flight, I call Reverend Paul, an Episcopal priest I've called before. When I start telling him about this case he mentions about doing an exorcism, but I tell him I'm not sure how that'll work. When he asks why, I have to make a decision: Go against A.J.'s request and my promise not to tell anyone about his gift, or, tell Rev. Paul about it and risk having A.J. panic yet again? Well, he's not in the room at the moment, but he trusts me and I don't want to ruin that trust that's so important right now. If I don't tell him then he won't know what he's walking in, but I risk A.J. over hearing and having a panic attack which would put further strain on his weakened body...ugh! This is so damn frustrating.

"Okay, the exorcism might work but there's a likely chance that it'll fail to do any good. In fact, it may very well make the situation worst." I close my eyes feeling like a complete idiot because I just repeated what I said.

"Why won't it work? Wouldn't it free him from the demons?" I shake my head finally deciding to tell him about A.J.'s gift.

"Rev. Paul, I—," I stop realizing that there is a way to get around telling him this. "Now that I think about it, it will work. If nothing else, the exorcism will keep the demons at bay."

"Did you already bless the house?"

"Yeah, we did that right before Dead Time commenced the other night." He's quiet for a moment before speaking in a whisper.

"Okay. Do his parents know about this?"

"Not yet. I was thinking about telling them after you, Lorraine, and Claire got here."

"Oh, Claire's going to be there?"

"Yeah," I say wondering why he would ask that.

"The case is that bad then?"

"Yes. I'm taking this as seriously as I did with Laura. They're not going away without a war. These creatures have already possessed A.J. twice, but there won't be a third time. Let's go through with the exorcism." He agrees and then asks where we're at. "Franklin, Tennessee," he hurriedly says he has to go and that he'll catch the late flight over here. I hang up the phone and look over at the stairs seeing A.J. standing there shocked. Crap, this is not good. How much of that did he hear?

**A/N: I am sorry for only just now posting this chapter. Misguided will definitely see more updates due to Paranormal State being taken off of because it's no longer a show. (This is an injustice, people, an INJUSTICE!) Paranormal State shall live on in the heart of stories by fans. Misguided shall live on as a ghost story in the Misc. TV shows section of **f a n f i c t i o n . n e t** . **

**Ooooh…cliffy! So, how did you like the two scenes with the raccoon? I personally think the first scene (the one with A.J.'s mom) was funny. I dunno, maybe the scene was a bit rushed. This chapter has taken up 23 pages of Microsoft Word® **

**I think this is the longest chapter I've ever done on the site! I have much longer stories, but they're not really worth putting up. Far too many plot holes. Lol ^^**

**Anyway, I sincerely hope I'm keeping to the characters as much as possible; especially with A.J. **

**I think the timeline of the story might be a bit confusing, but since it mostly focuses around A.J. and he's Schizophrenic…well, it fits better. So, I hope you're not confused with this story thus far. If you are confused about the timeline, then just PM me and I'll be glad to give you one.**

**Thanks again to the wonderful Wicked112 for helping me with Claire's part and her angels'. Your reviews and PMs help me a lot! ^^**

**Seriously people, her stories are epically awesome and are in the process of being transfered one chapter at a time to **f i c t i o n p r e s s . c o m** (remove the spaces, btw).**

**For my other readers, plz, plz review; I really need to know what's going down with this story. Do you not like this story anymore? Have you lost interest in it? Is there something I can change to make it better for you? Do you just not care to review? I hate resorting to begging, but if that's what it takes to get some more feedback from ya'll, then I'll do it. Remember: Even if you just put this story on alert or write a one lined review or something I'd be happy. ^^;**

**As always, thanks again!**

**ferret nin **


	7. Petition

**To all of those waiting and expecting an update, I'm sorry to do this to you. However, this is important. **

IMPORTANT: Fan-fiction is still deleting stories that contain yaoi, yuri,  
lemons, violence, stories based on songs, and any detailed sex  
scenes so…just about every story on the site. Most everyone knows of the  
petition going around. If you haven't signed it, the link is www . change .  
org /petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net  
Please remove spaces and sign petition so they don't remove mature content  
including fics and accounts. But there is more we can do.  
someones organizing a Black Out Day. On June 23rd(according to GTM timing, so  
that we know we're doing it together), do NOT go onto fan-fiction. Don't read,  
don't review, don't message your friends, don't update. If enough people  
participate, then the site will notice, and will realize we take our stories seriously.

Please spread the word any way you can, in any fandom! And let me know if  
you're going to join. The motto is "Unleash Your Imagination." How can we if  
we're being given a LONG list of what we cannot write?  
June 23rd. Remember it. Please! Fanfiction isn't going down without a  
fight!

**If decides to go through with deleting all the stories that contain such content or have an M rating, several authors, including me, might end up losing their accounts or all of the stories they've worked the hardest on. Please pass this on. will not get away with this!**


End file.
